Marching On
by OLHrocksursocks
Summary: How will the life of Sophie Goldsworthy, the child of Clare and Eli, change when she meets cute, popular Tyson Guthrie
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so it's back. I took it off so I could have a chance to manage the chapters and make it better. Hopefully it's better now. But this chapter is still exactly the same. If you don't like it, don't read it.

My name is Sophie Rose Goldsworthy and I go to Degrassi High School. I'm in the 11th grade and am 16 years old. I used to go to privet school, but my mother thought that I should start high school at Degrassi and get some Degrassi spirit… ugh… Of course my parents fought over me changing schools. My dad, the sensible one, thought I should stay at my old school, but my mother demanded. Both my parents went to Degrassi. They are complete opposites! It's a wonder they aren't divorced… but here they are married 15 years. They fight a lot. They'll have a fight and then my dad will be gone for a little while. But he always comes back. I'm not sure why, but he always does. My dad is a horror writer, my mom is a lawyer. My mom writes a bit too, and my dad always wanted her to co-write a story with him, but she always had a reason not to. The year she finally said she would, was the year I went to my first scary movie. I was thirteen and apparently there was a great new scary movie playing. My dad planned to take me.

"It'll be awesome!" he said "Just you and me, what do you think?"

Naturally I was thrilled because getting to spend time with just my dad wasn't too common for me. The night we planned to go however, my mom threw a fit,

"For God's sake Eli, she's only thirteen!" She said to my dad angrily.

"Yeah, so," he replied "It's rated PG-13."

My mom started to say something else but my dad was already out the door keys in hand, me in tow. We got into his car and drove off, my mom watching us from the door shaking her head. I knew a hurricane was waiting for my dad, and so did he, but that didn't seem to stop him. He bought me a large popcorn, and lots of candy I knew I wouldn't eat. But he was so happy to have me alone, to himself. It was likewise with me. The movie didn't start out so bad, but as it went on, it got scarier, and scarier. Near the end I just kept my eyes closed. When it was over, on the way to the car my dad asked

"So what did you think?"

"It was horrible!" I replied. My dad's face fell a little. When we were in the car I added "But, I loved it!" And he smiled. It was a lie, but I just wanted to make my dad happy, something I saw he rarely was.

That night my mom had to sit at the end of my bed until I fell asleep, like I was a four year old because I was so scared. My mom never said I told you so, but I could tell she thought it. So moving on, I'm only going to explain a couple more things. My mom was 16 when she had me and my dad was 17. When my dad graduated he took night classes at the community college, so my mom could go to school during the day. My dad took one year of these classes but then my mom graduated and he quit. While my mother attended law school he was a full time Dad. When my dad was gone, I'd stay with my grandparents on my dad's side. That's another thing, I've never met my mother's parents. One day I asked my dad about why and he explained that my grandparents had disowned my mom when they found out she was pregnant and that it was really hard for my mom to talk about. I promised I wouldn't bring it up again.

Snapping back to the present. I've gone to Degrassi since freshman year, and I mean I can handle it. I have friends, and a life there. Little did I know that in the middle of my junior year, Tyson Guthrie would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sophie! I'm going to be late!" that was the thing about my mom, her job always made me ridiculously early for school every morning, but she wouldn't buy me my own car. I was still putting on my makeup. Finally I was finished. I checked the mirror one last time to make sure I looked ok. My long black hair was straightened, and my blue eyes were surrounded by dark eye liner. I was wearing my usual black attire, which my mother hated. "God I'm coming!" I yelled grabbing my purse. I headed downstairs to the kitchen where my dad was sitting. He handed me a cup of coffee which I took gratefully, I was far from a morning person, and it showed. My dad looked at me again and then called "I'll take her Clare." My mom appeared in the kitchen doorway

"Are you sure?" she asked slowly

"Yeah," He replied "I'm meeting Adam today anyway."

My mom took one more look at me and then nodded "Ok, thanks." "No problem." Then he stood up and kissed her forehead and she was gone. "Thank you! You saved me, I mean talk about crazy." I said putting my empty cup in the sink. "Your mom is just stressed, she's working on a" "big case" I finished for him. "As always." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. My dad and I always just seemed to understand each other. "So what are you and Adam doing?" I asked. Adam was my dad's best friend and I knew him well. He was like a second father to me. "Oh, just hanging out." My dad answered. I nodded. Then there was silence, not an awkward one, just a nice silence. There were a lot of these moments with my dad, which was nice because there was never any with my mother, who always seemed to be talking.

"Well better get you to school then." My dad said finally. I sighed. "I know you hate it, but you only have another year and a half left."

"Yeah but that's way too long…" I muttered, but still I was grabbing my backpack and getting into my dad's car. On my way to Degrassi to survive another week…

"Sophie!" I heard Scarlett call as soon as my dad pulled up to drop me off. I looked up to see her, Luke, and Angelina sitting on the front steps of Degrassi. I tightened my grip on my backpack then looked at my dad. "Oh God… please kill me now." I muttered.

"You'll be fine." My dad said.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. For a minute I just sat there and then I turned back to my dad "Are you sure I can't come with you?" I asked hopefully.

"I wish you could." He replied "But your mother,"

"Would kill you." I cut him off. "I know."

He smiled at me and I shut the door. He waved once before driving away. I had half a mind to run in the opposite direction. No one would miss me, but Scarlett had seen me, and you always had to worry about her.

Angelina Mason was my first and best friend at Degrassi. We were both what I guess you could call outcasts. Angelina was always fighting for a cause, whether it was saving the animals, or curing cancer she was there. And she always had a strong opinion. She had blond hair and dark brown eyes. Luke Daniels joined soon afterword. He was quiet, wise, and mostly a loner. That was our group for two years, it was a group I loved until Scarlett Thomas decided to join us. At the beginning of the year Scarlett found out what her "friends" were saying about her. She confronted them, and of course ended up an outcast. Where she got the idea it would be nice to hang with us, I'll never know. It started out as a temporary thing but grew into her thinking we were best friends. I hated her. "Oh Sophie!" she cried when I came up to them, her high pitched voice giving me a head ache. "You look great today! It's a really nice change!" I looked at Angelina who shrugged. "Thanks." I said through clenched teeth, holding back what I really wanted to say. The only reason we were nice to her is because Angelina demanded. Angelina felt sorry for her, and I really didn't need another fight with Angelina, so I did what I was told. Which was be nice, and don't kill her. And most days that was really hard to do, but I could handle it for the most part. And I guess part of me felt sorry for her too, I just wished it didn't. After that we just stood there for a couple minutes. Scarlett going on and on about her weekend, then the bell rang and we headed inside.

I just had to be born smart. I had to take upper lever Math and English. That meant for two periods I had to deal with the 12th graders. I had English before lunch and Math last period. I hated it. English I could handle, because I actually liked the subject, but Math was a completely different story. When I walked into Math that day I wasn't expecting it to be a good day, but I wasn't expecting it to be as bad as it was. As soon as I walked in, the teacher called us to attention, I wasn't one for arriving early, especially to this class.

"Because of your recent behavior, I am now assigning seats. So stand off to the side until I call your name." He said and the whole class groaned. Lucky us, he put us in alphabetical order.

"Ok so Miss Goldsworthy here," he said pointing to a seat in the back. "and Mr. Guthrie beside her."

Tyson Guthrie smiled as he walked past me, and I rolled my eyes. Tyson Guthrie was the dirty blond, green eyed, football, basketball and every other sport star, popular jerk that I had luckily never had to talk to before. Now he was sitting beside me, stupid last name. Class went on as normal.  
>"OK, so I checked your tests from last week. Some were less than impressive." He said as he put a paper with a big D on it on my desk. Great, another fail. I was too smart for the juniors but too dumb for the seniors. I rolled my eyes as I pushed the paper under my notebook.<p>

Finally the bell rang and I was saved. Well I thought I was saved. As I was passing the teachers desk he put up a hand to stop me. "Miss Goldsworthy, can I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure Mr. James."

After all the other students had cleared he spoke. "Sophie, I'm concerned about your grade in this class. If you don't get it up soon, you'll have to move back down to the lower level."

"I know, I know. I'm trying." I answered, thinking that going back down wouldn't be so bad. I was already a freak enough, being extra smart didn't help. And it's not like I actually fit in with the smart kids.

"Sophie, I think you need a tutor."

"A tutor?" I asked taking a step back. "Yes, I think it would be best. You can meet on your free period here. I'll get you a tutor, and you guys can meet tomorrow." He said smiling at me. "Great." I answered starting for the door. Great so now some geek from my class is going to know I'm stupid. So I went to my locker and got my stuff, hoping to see Angelina, but she was already gone. So I headed out the door to my dad's car, which I knew was waiting for me down the street. Glad to be out but it was still only Monday.

"Sophie, your teacher called today." My mom said to me that night at dinner.

"Which one!" I asked a little too quickly. My dad smirked at me, my mother however frowned, a serious look on her face. "Your math teacher… But is there something else I should know about?" I shook my head trying to look innocent. I mean I had occasionally skipped a couple classes, but they didn't need to know about that.

"He says that you need a tutor." She said. "That if you don't get your grades up, you're going to get moved down."

"I know, he talked to me after class." I answered, bored of this conversation already.

"Well you do plan to meet with a tutor right?" My mother asked.

"I don't really have another choice do I?" I said rolling my eyes. "Well I just wanted to make sure. Your education is important Sophie." She said and then there was silence, an awkward one this time. And then dinner was over.

The next day I was walking down the hallway trying to handle carrying five heavy textbooks and my binder. I was already running late, but to make things worse someone slammed into me. Successfully knocking all my books out of my hands. "Watch where you're going!" I managed to shout in the general direction of whoever knocked me over. As I started trying to pick up all my books, the bell rang. I sighed, I had already been late for History 3 times this month. I was contemplating my options when I looked up to see someone standing in front of me, holding one of my books. I stood up quickly, and realized I was looking at Tyson Guthrie, he was smiling as usual, which irritated me so much.

"You ok?" he asked handing me my book which I took quickly. "I'm fine." I said pushing past him.

"What no thank you?" He said coming up beside me.

"I didn't need your help." I snapped

"You sure looked like you did." I looked up at him. Of course he was still smiling.

"Well I didn't. So just leave me alone." My History room was getting closer, thank god.

"Fine. I'm gone." He said putting his hands up, looking offended. And then he was gone, and I was in History.

My free period came quickly, too quickly. Before I knew it I was stepping into Mr. James's room.

"Hello Miss Goldsworthy." Mr. James said as soon as I walked in.

"Hi…" I answered, already hating being here.

"Your tutor should be here soon, he must just be running a few minutes late." I nodded, and sat down at my desk at the back of the room. Then there was that awkward silence. There were a lot of these in my life. Then who should walk in but Tyson Guthrie.

"Ah, Mr. Guthrie, nice of you to join us." Mr. James said, then he looked at me. "Sophie, Mr. Guthrie will be your tutor."

"Great." I said rolling my eyes. "That is just great."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I know, I know. I seriously promise this is going somewhere. Their love starts in the next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I founded out the reason Tyson was so late was that he was helping teach basketball that period. For a minute I thought I was saved but it was all a lie when Mr. James suggested we meet after school. Tyson agreed and that was it. Tyson went back to the gym and I went back to my class, where Angelina and Scarlett were waiting for me.

"What happened?" Angelina asked when I had taken my seat. "The worst, Tyson Guthrie is my tutor." As I said Tyson's name Scarlett squealed. "Tyson Guthrie! He's so dreamy!" She said a huge smile on her face "You're so lucky!" Angelina and I just looked at her. After a moment Angelina spoke again "Maybe it won't be that bad. I mean, Tyson's nice and he might be a very good tutor."

Maybe she was right. All I had to do was have a couple meetings with him, and that was it. I was overreacting. This calmed me down a bit, and for the rest of the day I was able to just relax. Tyson had suggested we meet at the Dot so after school, I walked there. I sent my dad a text telling him that I would be home at 6, but was hoping it would be sooner. When I walked in I didn't see Tyson so I sat down at a corner table and ordered myself a coffee. I opened up my book and tried to work on that night's assignment but I was getting nowhere. I didn't even notice Tyson arrive, but when I looked up there he was.

"Hey." He said. "Hey." I mumbled, let it begin. Tyson looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. It was quiet for a moment.

"So, ok let's start with this. What don't you get?" He said pulling out his own math book and setting it down on the table.

"Everything." I answered simply.

"Ok, I can help you. Let's just start at the beginning."

For the next two hours Tyson and I went over problem after problem and I actually got it. Even more surprisingly I was having fun. The way he explained it, it just worked. When I was talking to him, for some reason it was like I was a different person, and not who I pretended to be.

"If I look at one more math problem my head is going to explode!" I said after we finished the last problem on our homework. Tyson smiled at me. "You wanna take a walk or something?" he asked

I looked at my phone, it was 5:00. "Sure, that'd be nice."

It was cold outside, and there was snow on the ground, it was January. But it was nice to walk with Tyson. At first we were silent, but with Tyson silence didn't last too long.

"So why do you hate me so much?" He asked. It took me a minute to process what he had said.

"I don't hate you." I said quickly, looking down.  
>"You could have fooled me. Every time you see me you give me this look like you want to kill me. It's actually a bit creepy."<p>

"I'm sorry. I guess I just come off a bit cold to everyone. But I don't hate you." When I looked up again he was smiling.

"Well I guess we just don't know each other well enough." He said laughing

"So what do you suggest to fix this?" I asked not sure exactly where he was going with this.

"I suggest the question game." He said as we turned a corner.

"The question game?"

"Yes. I ask you a question, and then you ask me one. It's a basic game. The only rule is that you have to tell the truth."

I thought about it for a minute. This was really getting out of control. I mean, I didn't do this kind of thing, especially not with a boy like Tyson, but why not. "Ok. Fine, you can go first."I said finally.

"Ok." He paused, thinking. "What's your favorite color?"  
>"Really that's your first question?"<p>

"You have to start somewhere." He said smiling and for some odd reason I smiled back."Fine, my favorite color is light blue."

"Light blue? Huh." He said looking surprised. "What?" I asked a little annoyed. "Well it's just I thought you were going to say black, or purple. Something like that." I rolled my eyes, of course he would think that. I had to remember who I was talking to.

"Now it's my turn. What's your favorite color?"

"Red." He answered simply

"Red?" I repeated.

"Uh huh. Now it's my turn again. Why do you always wear so much black?" He asked eyeing my outfit. This question was a bit of a surprise after such a simple one, but I still answered it.

"Because it's… well because I… I like it." I said, this question was harder to answer than it should be.

"I thought you liked light blue." He pointed out.

" I do."

"Then why don't you wear it?"

It was starting to get really dark. I looked at my phone, it was 5:55. I was in trouble.

"Because I just don't ok? Now I have to get home." I said picking up the pace. I looked up at the street sign, we weren't too far away, and if I ran I could probably make it.

"Ok, ok. Let me walk you home." He said matching my strides without even trying.

I glared up at him, but I didn't argue. Walking alone in the dark wasn't a good idea. And although I would never admit it out loud, the dark scared me. We walked quickly down the sidewalk, my heart was pounding. My dad was very over protective and if I wasn't home on time he got very upset. Even if I called ahead and told him I was going to be late he freaked out. I didn't like my dad too much when he got upset, he was actually kind of scary. But even with all this running through my mind I couldn't forget my game with Tyson and curiosity got the better of me. I asked another question.

"Do you think I'm… weird?" I felt so frantic and maybe that's why such a lame question came out.

He stopped and looked at me. "No Sophie, I don't." This wasn't what I had expected. Then again I wasn't exactly sure what I had expected him to say. When I looked up I realized we were on my street. "I think that you should start wearing light blue though. And lots of it!" he laughed and I started laughing too. "And maybe cut down on the eyeliner, you do have very pretty eyes." He said looking into my eyes. I looked back. The green met the blue, and for a minute we just stood there looking at each other. Then I remembered the time.

"I should probably go." I said quickly turning and walking forward. Tyson followed me until I got to my house.  
>"See you tomorrow then?" he asked<p>

"Sure." I answered. "Wait how are you going to get home?"

"My house is only a couple blocks over, I'll be fine."

"Ok. Well goodnight." I said as I walked up the path to my house.

"Goodnight." I heard him answer from behind me.

I turned back around before I went inside, but he was gone. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

It was 6:15, and of course my dad was in the kitchen pacing, my mother washing the dishes nearby. When I entered the both looked up at me. My dad had that dark look in his eye, and my mom looked worried.

"Where have you been?" My dad shouted angrily.

"Eli…" My mom said softly.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" My dad said ignoring my mother.

"I'm only 15 minutes late, calm down." I said quietly. But I knew that only made it worse so I started again. "I was with my tutor, and weren't watching the time. I'm sorry."

"Well that's not good enough Sophie." My dad was still shouting.

My mom walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sophie, please just go up to your room. There are some leftovers from dinner in the microwave for you." My mom said still speaking very softly. I turned quickly, stopping to get my dinner on the way out. I ran upstairs to my room and shut the door. My mom would calm him as she always did, but it was always hard to see my dad like that. And it haunted me. Sometimes I wondered what was said after I left, but part of me didn't want to know. An hour later I was sitting on my bed working on my English assignment when someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I called. My mom stepped into my room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey sweetheart." She said sitting on the edge of my bed. She looked so tired and stressed, it made me feel a bit guilty. "Hey." I answered. Her presence instantly calmed me. "Are you alright?" Now its questions like this that really get me. An honest question that so many people answer with a lie, just like I did. "I'm fine." I said forcing a smile, which she returned. My mother always handled my discipline so I guess that's why it was so easy to get annoyed with her. But I was like her in many ways, and after all she had given me the eyes Tyson just said were pretty.

"That boy, outside with you, was that your tutor?" she asked. Great so they had been watching me. Thanks for the trust.

"Yes. His name is Tyson, Tyson Guthrie." I wanted to tell her everything that happened but she got a strange look on her face. She quickly fixed it. The smile returning.

"Well, I'm proud of you Sophie. It's not easy to admit you need help. I'm sure your grades will come up soon." My mother's voice was all business now. The moment gone. I nodded. "Well your dad is sorry about earlier, but you know how he gets. Try to get back on time tomorrow please."

I nodded again. Then my mom stood up. "Goodnight Sophie." She said kissing the top of my head.

"Goodnight mom." I said returning my attention to my English assignment. Then she was gone, closing my door behind her.

I finished all my homework an hour later, and still not being tired I called Angelina. Our conversation going as they all usually did. Then I was forced to go to sleep, mostly out of boredom.

When I woke up the next morning, I went about my usual morning routine. Brushing my teeth, showering, getting dressed, but when it came time to do my makeup I stood staring at myself in the mirror. Finally I decided to go without eye liner. Call it peer pressure, but I couldn't get Tyson's words out of my mind. I walked downstairs and got my stuff. My mom drove me to school and I started the day. The whole day I felt excited for my tutoring at the Dot. This scared me a bit. What was happening to me? Several days later I was scaring myself even more, wearing less black, and opening up to Tyson about things I had promised myself to keep secret. It seemed the more Tyson and I met, the more I changed. And the more I learned that there was more to Tyson than he wanted people to know, but there was more to me too. I just hadn't realized it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why don't you ever drink coffee?" It was the next week, and Tyson and I were still playing the Question Game. It could get very annoying at times but I had learned a lot I didn't know about Tyson. Now Tyson looked down at his cup which was filled with soda.

"Because I hate it." He replied

"You what? How can you hate coffee?" To me this was inhuman. I had lived on coffee since I was 12 years old. The fact that someone could hate it seemed crazy.

"I just do. I think it taste terrible. I just can't stand it."

I blinked at him. We were so different it wasn't right, but yet here I was still playing his game.

"Well, I can't say I understand but whatever. Your turn." I took another drink of my coffee bracing myself for his next question.

"Why do you have such a ridiculously early curfew?" Tyson was smiling as he said that, obviously expecting this to be a joke question. But I took it seriously.

"My dad… he can get a little over protective. It's nothing too serious, but he likes to know that I'm safe." The thought of my dad's dark face made me flinch.

"Oh. Are you, are you ok?" I looked up quickly at Tyson who was watching me with a look of concern.

"Yeah." I said managing a smile. "What does your dad do for a living?" it was a lame question, and most of mine were, but I wanted to change the subject.

"My dad?" Tyson said frowning. "My dad is a mechanic. He works at that car place down the street from Degrassi."

"Really?"

"Yep, although I don't see much of him. So he might have quit since the last time I saw him, you never know."

I wasn't sure what to say to this. So I just kind of looked down and nodded.

"My parents are divorced. They had me, and tried to get married, but my dad had this problem of cheating on my mom constantly." Tyson rolled his eyes. "So now I live with my mom, and I see my dad like once a month."

It was odd that Tyson trusted me with this, but it was actually kind of nice to have someone trust me.

I nodded again "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My mom's great, and I mean it could be worse. Anyway it's my turn. Why don't I go with a question that probably won't spark some deep emotion?"

I laughed "I think that would be a good idea."

"What is your favorite song?"

"Well… it would have to be Marchin On by One Republic."

Tyson looked at me confused and I had to admit I was a bit disappointed. I don't know why I had expected him to know One Republic, they were an old band from my parent's time, but I loved them more than any of today's bands.

"One Republic?" Tyson finally asked.

"Yeah, they're an old band. They weren't much back then either, but I don't know I just love them." I actually found myself feeling embarrassed about my answer. I wish I would have just said some random new band that all the other kids at Degrassi loved. But I guess that would have been breaking rules. I guess my embarrassment showed because Tyson gave me that sympathetic smile that always irritated me.

"Well I guess I should check them out. I bet my mom knows about them, she's really into music." I could tell Tyson really cared about his mother by the tone in his voice. I guess it had something to do with what he had said about his father earlier.

I nodded "Really?"

"Yeah, she's a singer. She's taught me everything I know about music. She even taught me to play guitar." Tyson was smiling looking over my head out the window.

"You play guitar?" I asked. I had never thought about Tyson being a musical person. I had always just seen him as the sports star.

"Yep, I sing a bit too. But I just I don't really tell people about it."

"Why not?"

"I don't really like to sing in front of other people. It's just not really my thing." Tyson was focusing on moving his straw around in his drink, obviously uncomfortable with the subject. So I decided to change it.

"Well I think we should get this math homework finished." I said. My grades had been improving immensely since Tyson started tutoring me. And I actually knew what I was doing when we got a homework assignment. I knew our tutoring sessions would be coming to an end soon and I really didn't want them to. But I knew I had my place, and he had his and that these meetings made no sense. So when they could be, they would be, over. And the truth was, I wasn't really sure what I would do with myself after I went back to my normal life. The day I had to figure it out came too soon, it was a Friday. Mr. James put my benchmark in front of me. There were no red marks at all. 100%. I couldn't believe it.

"Looks like the tutoring really helped. Keep it up." Mr. James said smiling at me, and then he moved on down the row. I stared down at my paper in disbelief. My grades had been improving, but I had never gotten 100. The best part was that this was my last test for the semester, it had been what Tyson had been preparing me for, it counted for half my grade, and I had passed. I looked over at Tyson who was smiling at me like a proud parent. I smiled back, and then I remembered that this, whatever it had been, was now over. I mean it had to be. Or maybe it didn't. Tyson was so sweet and he was better than I gave him credit. Maybe we could still meet after school and play the question game, and argue over stupid things. And maybe our friendship could become something more. But I couldn't get ahead of myself. Finally the bell rang and the announcements came on.

"Degrassi's end of semester dance is next Friday from 8-11! And remember its girl's choice! All the profit goes to the Degrassi student council! Have a wonderful weekend!" Stephanie Stevenson, the school's president, and head cheerleader, finished in her unnervingly chirpy voice.

"So, thinking of asking anyone special to the dance?" Tyson asked smiling as I was getting my books together.

"Please, dances aren't really my thing." I had only been to one Degrassi dance when I was a freshman. It was so full of drama that I decided not to go to one ever again. It just seemed like a waste of time.

"Oh come on you have to go to the dance! It'll be fun. And I'll be there."

"Try all you want, I am not going. I hate dances."

"I bet you haven't gone to a single one."  
>"I went to one, my 9th grade year, it sucked. So I am never going to one again."<p>

"You are always so negative. That was forever ago. You're a junior now! Just at least promise me that you'll think about coming."

"Alright… I thought about it. No."

"Aw come on Sophie. You'll love it."

"You only love dances because you are super popular and everyone loves you, and you always win prom king, and all the girls want to dance with you. I'm not you Tyson. Everybody will be happier if I just stay home."

"I won't be." We were at my locker now, just looking at each other. And at that right at that moment it hit me how beautiful Tyson was. He was so beautiful in every way. His green eyes, and his dirty blond hair. Not only that but the way he always had a smile, and the way he managed to see the best in everyone. And the way he trusted me, and got me to trust him in a matter of minutes. I never wanted whatever was happening between us to end. No matter how crazy it may seem, I wanted Tyson Guthrie to be mine. Tyson was looking back at me and I wondered what he was thinking. I didn't have much time to wonder.

"Just think about it ok." Tyson said finally, and then he gave me one last smile, and walked away.

The whole weekend I thought about it. I thought about how wrong my feelings for Tyson were. I thought about how crazy it would be for me to go to the dance. But mostly I thought about going to the dance with Tyson. All I had to do was ask him, and if he said no, well I don't know what I'd do. And if he said yes, well I still don't know what I would do. And how would I even say it anyway, without looking stupid. This was crazy, I had always been so dark and against anyone like Tyson, and now I wanted to ask Tyson Guthrie to the end of semester Degrassi dance. I was going insane! By Sunday night I decided I just had to do it. I would just walk up to Tyson and ask him. If he said no, I would just laugh it off. It would be fine, and I would deal with any consequences later. But on Monday morning I was sure Tyson would say yes. Why I couldn't tell you, I just had a feeling. I woke up, strangely, in a good mood. I put on my favorite outfit, and took an extra 20 minutes doing my hair. This wasn't me at all. Just a month ago, I would have grimaced at my happiness. Now here I was ready for school, preparing myself to ask Tyson Guthrie out. What had happened to me?

I let my mom drive me to school, I wanted to be early. I hoped Tyson would be early too so I could ask him while not too many people were around. And if he wasn't early, I could catch him as soon as he got here. I had to do this now, or I never would. Tyson wasn't early, and the wait seemed to take forever. I was already starting to realize how dumb an idea this was, when finally Tyson arrived. He pulled up in a beat up old pickup truck that seemed very unfitting for him, but at least he had a car unlike me. I decided to wait for him to come to me, if I ran over to him that would seem really creeperish. So I waited, finally after what seemed like forever he got close enough. I stood up and met him at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Sophie."

"I need to talk to you, about the dance."

"Oh right. Did you decide?"

"Yes actually. I"

"Hey Ty!" A chirpy voice cut me off.

Tyson turned around as Stephanie came towards us. Great, just what I needed this morning. I rolled my eyes, and Tyson looked back at me.

"Sophie, you know Stephanie right?" Tyson said

"Yeah." I muttered

"Of course she knows me sweetie, who doesn't! We have English together." Stephanie smiled at me, a smile so fake I wondered if it hurt her face.

Tyson nodded, and I looked down at the ground. There was no way I could still do this.

"Well I guess I should let you two get back to your conversation. See you in homeroom Ty." What happen next shouldn't have surprised me in any way. If I had been smart at all I would have seen it coming. Stephanie kissed Tyson. No not on the cheek, on the lips. And he kissed her back. All I could think was _what the hell? _

Stephanie walked away her ponytail swooshing behind her.

"So uh what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, it was nothing. Just me being stupid." My face felt hot and I could feel the stupid tears burning in my eyes. I turned quickly feeling so stupid. Guys like Tyson Guthrie didn't go for girls like me, they went for girls like Stephanie Stevenson. He was the superstar jock that everyone loved, and I was just a freak. And there was nothing I could ever do to change that. I walked inside, to my locker. There were no other students around.

"Wait Sophie. Are you ok?" I heard Tyson calling after me, but I just kept walking. I was overreacting, I was so stupid, but I couldn't help it. I thought I was fast, but I should have known Tyson was faster. I felt him grab my arm gently, and I stopped.

"Sophie, really what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I said I was fine." My voice cracked a little at the end of my sentence and I hated how weak it made me sound. It wasn't just Tyson, it was everything. It was like my whole life was just crashing down on me.

"You don't sound fine. Just tell me what's wrong." His voice was so calm and gentle.

I turned to face him, tears spilling out of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"What's wrong is that I let myself lose track of reality. I was actually going to ask you to the dance. I actually believed that you would say yes. But I should have known. Guys like you don't hang out with girls like me. You were just my tutor, but I thought… and the whole time you were with Barbie. I should have known. God, I am so stupid." My words came out all wrong, my voice was too loud. My head was spinning, and I was shaking. Tyson was just staring at me and I thought for a moment he hadn't understood a word I said. But I'm not that lucky.

"Sophie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on. And you're not stupid this is my fault." Tyson voice was so full of sympathy it made me feel sick.

"I am. It's not your fault. It's me, I'm messed up. I'm really messed up." The bell rang and the sound continued to ring in my ears. I turned and walked away, wiping the stupid tears out of my eyes as I went.

I went to the bathroom. I winced at what I saw in the mirror. My eyeliner was running down my face, and I suddenly looked too pale. I wiped my face with a paper towel, getting all of the makeup off. Then I considered my options. I could go back to class and feel like an idiot. Or I could take a day off and clear my head. It wasn't a hard decision. I called my dad's cell phone. It rang once, twice, three times. Then the familiar voice made me feel suddenly relaxed.

"Hello." It was the calm voice of my father. He understood me, and I knew I wouldn't have to explain much. Just that I needed a day off. He would get it, I knew he would. He was the one person I could always count on.

"Dad, can you come get me?" I tried to make my voice as steady as possible.

"Why? What's wrong?" I could hear the edge in his voice. It was his job to protect me, he had told me a million times. And I knew he was thinking it now.

"I just, I really need to go home right now."

There was a pause.

"Give me 5 minutes, I'll be there."

When I was finally in my dad's car I felt so calm. I didn't want to think about what I had just done, but I knew I would have to face it sometime. But right now I just needed to breathe.

AN: Sorry I haven't written in forever! I had band camp 9-9. But I will be writing more because I am totally getting into it! I couldn't believe tonight's episode where they gave up Tyson! More to come!


	5. Chapter 5

Going back to school the next day was the worst. The only time Tyson tried to approach me was in math class that day.

"Sophie. Hey."

"Hi." I answered not looking up from my paper.

"Look about yesterday, I'm really sorry."

I forced myself to look up at him and smile "I don't know what you're talking about I wasn't here yesterday. I was sick." Ok so I was being childish, but whatever. I didn't have anything else to say Tyson. I was sure I had already said enough.

I looked back down to my paper, but I could still feel Tyson's eyes on me.

"Sophie…"

I continued to ignore him and after a couple seconds he walked away.

And that was it. The rest of the day was normal. In fact the rest of the week was normal, well it was until Thursday.

"So what're you girls wearing to the dance?" Scarlett asked excitedly

"Umm." Angelina looked at me, obviously waiting for me to explain

"Nothing." I said

"Nothing?" Scarlett asked her eyes wide.

"We don't go to dances." Angelina said shooting me a dark look.

"You don't?"

"No." I snapped. I really didn't feel like having this stupid conversation with Scarlett, especially since I had already had it with… him.

"Well you totally should start! They are so much fun and you get to dress up, and dance with boys! I love dances! You have to come!"

Then the conversation was over, and I thought that it was over for good, I was wrong.

In the hallway after class Angelina started it right back up again.

"Maybe we should go to the dance tonight." She said

"What?"

"It's just we've only ever been to one, and I would kind of like to try one again. There's this guy I've been wanting to ask out and this dance gives me the perfect opportunity."

"Angelina, the dance is tomorrow. There's no way we could still go. Neither of us have dresses, or anything. Besides we decided never to go to a dance again."

"I know, I know. But Sophie, we decided that a long time ago. Don't you think we should, I don't know, give dances a second chance. We could have a really good time."

"Angelina… really?" I rolled my eyes.

"God Sophie, why do you always have to be like that?"

"Like what?"  
>"You always have to be all I hate the world. Can't for once you be open minded about something. All I want is to go to one damn dance, but no you're too antisocial for that. Can't you just be a good friend and go with me?"<p>

I wasn't shocked by Angelina's words. We could really get into it if we wanted to. But I guess I hate been extra angry this week, I shouldn't have taken it out on Angelina. I sighed because now I felt guilty, and I knew now I was going to make a mistake.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But don't expect me to like it!"

Angelina smiled wide. "Come over to my house after school, I'm sure my mom will have a couple dresses we could borrow or something. Hey, maybe Scarlett could bring us some! I really want to look good for Steven!"

"Steven?"

"Yeah, Steven Brooks. I know it's too late to ask him, but maybe he'll see me tomorrow night and instantly fall in love with me!"

Leave it to Angelina to fall in love with Steven Brooks. Her parents and his parents were long time friends. And they had been pretty much raised together. Steven was a year older than us, and was on the basketball team. From what I hear he's pretty good. He has an old sister named Ophelia who's already in college. I know because Angelina knows everything about him and brags about it constantly.

Then Angelina ran off, and I was left to go to math class, where I would have to endure yet another awkward math class, beside Tyson Guthrie.

After school Angelina and I walked to her house. We sat in her room for an hour going through her clothes. She had nothing.

"Angelina, this is hopeless. We'll never find dresses in time."

"Angelina, there's someone here to see you." Angelina's mom called from downstairs.

"Send her up." Angelina called back. "That must be Scarlett" she added to me.

A couple minutes later Scarlett opened the door. She was carrying a large bag.

"Hey can you guys help me with the other ones?"

We hulled 4 more bags up to Angelina's room.

"So what exactly are we carrying up here anyway." I finally asked

"Dresses. When Angelina told me that you guys were coming to the dance but didn't have any dresses, I just knew I had to help you out! Dresses are my thing, I have like thousands of them! So I brought the ones I haven't worn yet." Scarlett answered happily.

Then she started taking dresses out of one of the bags. I looked at Angelina who just shrugged and start going through another. I sighed and started on mine.

We took all the dresses out, there were too many to count. Long, short, pink, purple, straps, no straps, and on and on. It was crazy!

With so many dresses you would think one would really appeal to me, but none did. Scarlett seemed to realize this.

"See anything you like?" she asked

"Not really, dresses aren't really my style…" I answered feeling awkward.

"Here," She said turning around, grabbed a long red dress that was far from my style, and handed it to me. "Try this on."

"Umm"

"Trust me, it will look good on you."

I shrugged, sure that this was going to be untrue

I went into the bathroom, I had always been overly modest, and put on the dress. When I walked out both Angelina and Scarlett stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Oh my god." Angelina gasped.

"What?" I asked annoyed

"That's the one." Scarlett said with a smile.

"It looks so perfect!" Angelina said walking over to me.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was simple, yet elegant, and it fit my body perfectly. I actually looked good, it was different.

Later after Angelina had picked her dress, a long strapless light blue dress, and we had packed up all the other dresses, my mom came and picked me up.

On the way home I tried to think up a way to ask my parents if I could go tomorrow. I wasn't exactly sure what their reaction would be. The dress had fit in my backpack so I was able to hide it, but I couldn't hide much from my parents for too long. It's one of those perks of being an only child…

At dinner that night I got up the nerve to bring it up.

"So, me and Angelina were thinking about um going to the dance tomorrow…"

"Oh really?" My mother sounded confused

"Yeah, she thinks it will be fun."

"Are you kidding Soph? You hate dances." My dad laughed

"I know but Angelina really wants to go, so I figure I'll be able to survive for one night."

"How are you going to get a dress to wear?" My mom asked

"I already got one from Scarlett." I answered

"Alright, I don't have a problem with you going, unless your father does."

We both looked at him.

"Well I never did have much luck with Degrassi dances. But I guess you might. I mean what could go wrong? It's not like someone is going to fake stab you." My dad said

"Well you would have to poison them first." My mom added

My parents smiled at each other. I was completely lost.

"So can I go or not?"

"Sure, you can." My dad said smiling at me.

And that was that, I was going to the Degrassi end of semester dance. Yay…

The next morning when I woke up, I hoped that everything about the dance had been a dream. But the red dress hanging on the back of my door proved it had actually happened. I got ready as usual, knowing that tonight would come all too soon.

Angelina and Scarlett both came to my house after school to get ready for the dance. Scarlett insisted that she do our hair and makeup. She did Angelina's first, then moved on to mine. Scarlett curled my hair, which didn't make much sense to me at the time because my hair was already naturally curly, but whatever. Then just like that we were ready to go.

When I walked into the kitchen to tell my parents I was ready to go, I wasn't expecting what I got. My parents looked up at me and I swear my mom's jaw dropped, but she quickly fixed herself.

"Honey you look so lovely." She said tearing up. Seriously my mother was crying.

"Thanks mom… Dad what do you think?" I asked

My dad was looking at me kind of weird, with this look I've never seen before. "You look beautiful Sophie." He said finally.

I smiled "Thanks. We're going to go now."

"Ok, sweetheart. Have a nice time." My mom said walking with me to the door. Angelina and Scarlett were waiting in Scarlett's car for me.

I started out, shutting the door behind me. When I got about halfway I heard the door open again.

"Sophie." I turned to see my dad standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"  
>"Just be careful ok."<p>

I smiled "I will dad, promise."

"Ok. Well then have a good time."

"I probably won't."

He smiled at me, and then closed the door.

* * *

><p>AN: School started so I'll probably be writing less and less as the year gets going. I have something big planned for the dance and I can't wait to write it!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

By the time we arrived the dance was already in full swing. You could feel the beat from the music a block away.

We stepped into the dimly lit gym that the student council had decorated for this dance. Streamers, chairs, tables, food, a DJ, this may have excited other teenagers. All I saw was a stupid gym full of people I didn't like, and the music was giving me a headache. Call me whinny, but I had only been here five seconds and I wanted to go home. It didn't help that everyone was staring at me, as shocked as I was at what I was wearing. Scarlett unsurprisingly had already ditched us. She apparently had a date, a date that she had told to meet her here, because she had to help, in her words exactly "The less fortunate."

Angelina and I stood there awkwardly as everyone moved around us. I knew that Angelina was looking for Steven, so I found myself looking for Tyson. I wondered if he had come here with Stephanie. I didn't have to wonder long. Tyson and Stephanie were standing together in a group of jocks and cheerleaders. He was saying something, a smile on his face, and Stephanie was laughing a little too loudly. I noticed they were wearing matching corsages. I felt my face get hot, as tears filled my eyes. Stupid dance… I didn't even want to come in the first place.

"Oh my god." Angelina whispered. At first I thought she was talking about Tyson and Stephanie being together. But how could she be I hadn't told her about my feelings for Tyson, and everyone else was smart enough to realize that Tyson and Stephanie being together made perfect sense. Then I looked up.

There was Scarlett, walking towards us with her date Steven Brooks on her arm. This was not good.

"Hey guys, you know Steven right?" Scarlett said a big smile on her face.

I nodded.

"Yes." Angelina said sharply.

"Well he's my date! Isn't that great?" Scarlett could be so stupid sometimes.

"It sure is interesting…" I answered. I looked over at Angelina who looked like she wanted to hit Scarlett but was trying to cover it up with a fake smile. It wasn't working.

"Why don't I uh get us some punch Scar." Steven said, feeling the tension that apparently Scarlett was completely unaware of.

"Sure, that would be great!" Scarlett said cheerfully.

Steven walked away quickly. As soon as he was gone Angelina lost the fake smile.

"Scarlett,"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell?" I had never seen Angelina get this mad, especially at Scarlett.

"What?" Scarlett asked taking a step back as though she thought Angelina would hit her.

"You came with Steven?"

"Well, yeah. Isn't he great?"

"Scarlett how could you do this to me? I told you that I liked him!"

"No, you didn't…"

"Yes I did!"  
>"Well, I had already asked him by then."<p>

"Scarlett, I told you before we even knew about the stupid dance!"

This shocked me a little. Angelina had told Scarlett about her crush on Steven before she had told me, her best friend. This hurt.

"So you liked him, so what? You obviously were never going to make a move so I did!"

Both Angelina and I were speechless. Just then, Tyson came over.

"Hey, Sophie. I thought you didn't do dances?" he said smiling.

All three of us just looked at him.

"I… I don't" I answered, a bit dazed, forgetting all about how I wasn't talking to him.

"Well uh you look really nice tonight. I'm glad you came."

I nodded, not sure what to say.

"Sophie, really I told you I'm sorry. What is it going to take for you to forgive me? How can I fix this."  
>"You… you just can't. You care too much about what everyone else thinks. You're with Stephanie because that's who all your friends expect you to be with. But if you were with me, they'd hate you."<p>

"Well, what if I could prove that I didn't care what they thought?"

"Maybe things would be different but you can't. Right now isn't a good time for this so could you just go please."

Tyson nodded and walked away. While this whole conversation was going on Scarlett and Angelina were both quiet, now they started up again.

"Since when do you like Tyson?" Scarlett asked, happy to have all the negative attention on someone else.

"Yeah, Sophie. I thought he was just your tutor." Angelina chimed in, forgetting all about being mad at Scarlett.

"He was. I just…"

"What are you guys like secret lovers or something?" Scarlett said cutting me off before I could explain.

"No, it's not like that it's"

"You _slut!_" Scarlett said loudly. Making everyone around us look over.

"Yeah, Soph what else haven't you told us? For all we know, you could be sleeping with Steven." Angelina said.

And this is why I hate dances.

"I am not sleeping with anybody. OK?"

After a moment Angelina nodded "Sorry, I got carried away." She said quietly.

"It's fine." I answered hearing the sincerity in her voice.

Then we both looked at Scarlett.

"I have a date to get to." She mumbled, and then walked away.

"I should have known…" Angelina said when Scarlett had disappeared in the crowd.

She put her head in her hands. Me, being horrible at cheering people up, had no idea what to do. So I just stood there awkwardly. Then I remembered.

"Why did you tell Scarlett you liked Steven before you told me?" I asked.

It had gone quiet, the DJ saying something about singers, doing karaoke or whatever. Angelina looked up slowly. "Really Sophie? Now is not the time for you to go all emo."

"I'm not being emo… I just want to know."

"I don't know. I guess you were so busy with your tutoring and stuff. You just weren't around a lot, and Scarlett was."

I didn't realize in my worry over Tyson, I had been neglecting my best friend.

Tyson's POV:

I knew what I had to do, but I didn't know if I could do it. I hated the fact that Sophie hated me. I needed to make it right. There was just something about Sophie Goldsworthy. Maybe it was how stubborn she was, or maybe it was how real she was. Maybe it was the fact that unlike me, she didn't care what others thought about her, she was herself. Maybe it was that even though she didn't like to admit it she was sweet and smart and beautiful. I had to do this I just had to. I wasn't going to end up like my idiot father, alone. I took in a deep breath and stepped forward. Stephanie, in her poofy pink dress, tried to stop me.

"What are you doing Ty?" She asked stepping in front of me.

"There was never anything between us Stephanie. I only think of you as a friend." I said taking off my corsage and handing it to her. I knew I had hurt Stephanie, but I knew I had to. I had to get Sophie to forgive me.

"But… but…" she said.

"We'll talk about it later, right now there's something I have to do."

I stepped around her, towards the stage were the DJ was calling all performers.

"Any song you'd like!" he said

The night after Sophie had told me about her favorite song during the question game, I went home and looked up the old band One Republic. They were actually really amazing. So I learned their songs, I had even learned the guitar part to the song Sophie had told me she liked the best.

I stepped up onto the stage, and grabbed a guitar that was placed there for the band that never showed up. Which I guess is why they were looking for performers, the band not showing up I mean.

The DJ smiled at me, because I had clearly saved him a whole lot of trouble, and earned him a break.

"And what will you be singing?"

I took in a deep breath, my hands were shaking. Only a couple people were looking at me now, shocked, but I knew in a minute they all would be looking at me. I had to do this though. There was no going back now.

I took in another deep breath. The DJ was standing next to me now, adjusting a microphone stand in front of me.

"Well?" he asked

I ignored him again, not sure I could speak. So he just started talking, saying something into the microphone and then putting it on the stand in front of me. Before I could stop myself I was talking too. But I knew not to say much, because my song would say it all.

Sophie's POV

"Hey so we got a special treat for you guys." I heard the announcer say. I rolled my eyes, like this night could get any worse. Now we had a live singer. "So here he is."

Great a guy, no doubt singing to his stupid girlfriend that he's "totally in love with".

"So umm hey." I heard a familiar voice say from on stage. "I know this probably is going to sound really stupid but this song is to a girl that, well I really messed things up with." Tyson? I was so confused that what was happening didn't start to sink until I heard the familiar cords of a song. _He didn't _I thought as he began singing the words I knew by heart.

_For those days we felt like a mistake,  
>Those times when loves what you hate,<br>Somehow,  
>We keep marching on<em>

Yes, he did. Tyson was singing in front of pretty much the whole school. Tyson had told me he never sings in front of people, he wouldn't even sing for me. Yet here he was singing a One Republic song for god's sake! I could feel Angelina's eyes on me, but I ignored her. As he sang I stepped forward, pushing people out of my way as I walked to the front of the stage.

_For all of the times we've stopped,  
>For all of the things I'm not.<br>We put one foot in front of the other,  
>We move like we ain't got no other,<br>We go when we go,  
>We're marching on<em>

My heart was pounding in my chest, as I looked up at Tyson. He looked back and our eyes meet. He proved it, this proved it. He didn't care what other people thought. He was sorry, and he wanted to be with me. He looked into my eyes for the rest of the song.

When it was over, everyone clapped, and Tyson stepped off the stage. He walked over to me.

"So do you forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

I was speechless, so I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was the best kiss of my life. It was like time stopped and we were the last people on the planet. I don't know how long we stood there like that, until Tyson broke away.

"So I guess this means you forgive me?" He said smiling.

"Of course! That was amazing Tyson! I can't believe you did that!" I said still a bit breathless from the kiss.

"Yeah, well I can't believe I did it either." He said with a small chuckle.

The DJ now back from his short break, now started a slow song.

"May I have this dance?" Tyson asked bowing to me like in the movies.

I nodded "Of course."

He held out his hand to me and I took it. Then we danced.

We danced, the whole night. To fast songs, and slow songs. We never took a break. I didn't care where Scarlett was, or what Stephanie and the other cheerleaders were thinking and neither did Tyson. For the rest of the night it was just me and him. I didn't feel like I was a freak, and he was a jock and we weren't meant to be. I felt like we were two people who wanted to be together, and that's exactly what we intended to do.

It was the best night of my life, and the beginning of the rest of it.

* * *

><p>AN: Now the title makes sense right? I hope you liked it! I'm sorry I used too many S names, I didn't realize until I was writing this that there are like 4 of them lol. If you want pics of what they wore to the dance, just ask and I'll be glad to post on my profile. Stay tuned for Chapter 7!<p>

(I don't own any of the lyrics, they belong to One Republic)


	7. Chapter 7

Tyson drove home after the dance was over. I quickly kissed him goodnight, and ran to the door. I was really close to breaking curfew. I slipped inside the house, shutting the door quietly behind me. I was hoping that my parents wouldn't be up, but of course they both were waiting up on me.

"Hi." My mom said from the living room, making me jump 10 feet.

"Um hey." I said looking up to see both my parents sitting there, my dad sitting in front of the window. _Thanks for the trust guys…_

"Who was that? Who drove you home?" My dad questioned "I thought Scarlett was driving you."

"Yes well, it's a long story. But I have a feeling you won't be seeing much of Scarlett anymore." I said thinking back to the fight between Scarlett and Angelina which I was sure was still going on. Angelina had walked home, her house was only a couple blocks away. Also I was avoiding the first question that I wasn't sure I knew how to answer. Should I tell them about me and Tyson?

"Who drove you home then Sophie?" my dad asked again, clearly not letting me get away with this one.

"My… my friend… Tyson." I said sitting down next to my dad.

"Tyson Guthrie?" My mom asked, a strange look on her face.

"Yep. You remember… he was my tutor for math. He was at the dance, and I didn't have a ride so he offered me one."

They looked at me suspiciously. Eventually my mom nodded.

"Well, that was very nice of him. I hope you remembered to thank him." My mom said calmly  
>"I did." I said with a smile.<p>

"So did you have a terrible time?" My dad asked a smile on his face.

"Of course." I lied, smiling back. "It was the worst night ever!"

My dad stood up, and kissed the top of my head. "Sounds like a Degrassi dance to me."

Then without saying goodnight, he went back to his office room. He must be working on a new book.

"Well I better get to bed, it's been a long night." I said.

"Goodnight sweetheart." My mom said softly.

I stopped at the door, and turned around. I needed to talk to someone about Tyson, and it was killing me not to tell my mom. She would understand, it's not like she had any reasons not to like Tyson right?

"Mom,"

"Yes?"

"It's… it's about Tyson Guthrie."

My mom looked up at me, startled by the name. "What about him?"

The look on her face made me chicken out. I had never had a real boyfriend before, so I wasn't sure how my parents would take this. Besides I wasn't even sure what was going on between Tyson and I. I just assumed we were official. I figured it would be better to bring him home for dinner some night in the future. Now wasn't the time.

I shrugged. "Never mind. Goodnight." And then I headed up the steps to my room.

The weekend went by fast, and before I knew it, it was Monday. As usual, I woke up late. Surprised that my mother wasn't constantly screaming at me I took my time. I finally stumbled down the steps, to find my mother had left without me. I found my dad in his office.

"Dad…" I said quietly. My dad didn't like to be interrupted when he was writing.

"Yes Soph?" He answered not even looking up.

"Mom left without me. Will you drive me to school?"

"I can't Sophie… I'm at the climax! You're just going to have to either walk, or skip today."

Normally I would have happily taken a chance to skip. But today was different.

"Dad, I can't walk I'll be an hour late!"

My dad sighed, clearly annoyed by my presence.

"Take my car then."  
>"What?" I asked completely shocked.<p>

"I trust you Soph, and you have your license. It's about time you drove yourself to school."

"But… but…"

"Now get to school before I change my mind."

I smiled. "Thanks dad!" I ran out to the kitchen grabbed his keys, and my backpack, and ran for the car.

When I got to school I started for the steps, where Angelina and Luke were waiting for me. I was halfway there when I heard a familiar voice call out my name. I turned to see Tyson waving at me to come over. My stomach flipped as I smiled back. I quickly walked over to him, he was alone thank god.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I replied.

"So I see you're driving now."

"Uh huh. My dad let me drive his car this morning because my mom left without me."

"So hitting the snooze button too many times _can_ be helpful."

"I guess so."

"Well, remind me to stop driving places." Tyson said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked playfully.

"Well it could be kind of dangerous. I mean with you on the roads and everything… so I guess I should start walking. No wait… that might not work either. You know being a pedestrian and all, it's easy to get hit. I guess I'll just have to start staying home then."

"Well it's going to be awfully hard to be my boyfriend if you won't come out of your house." It wasn't until I was finished my sentence did I realize what I had just said. There was nothing to confirm me and Tyson were official, boyfriend, girlfriend. I felt my face become red, and my thoughts raced trying to think of a way to fix my mistake. I looked up at Tyson, to my surprise he was smiling at me.

"Right well, I guess I'll just have to take a chance then." He said.

I beamed, and just then the bell rang. I turned expecting Tyson to walk towards the doors, to his actual friends. Instead he stood beside me looking at me expectantly.

"Well…?"

"What, we're walking in together?"

"Of course. Sophie, please tell me you're not still on this _I care to much what everyone thinks_ thing."  
>"I'm not… it's just I don't know. I guess I'm just not sure what we are."<p>

Tyson rolled his eyes, and then put an arm around me.

"You are my _girlfriend _Sophie." He said "And I want everyone to know."

And then we were walking, his arm around me tight. Ignoring stares from bystanders. I wondered if this was some strange dream and in a couple minutes my alarm would go off and wake me up. Ruining this perfect moment. But it didn't. Tyson walked me to every class that day, he held my books, and the door for me. As we passed there were whispers, and _everyone_ was staring, but Tyson didn't seem to care so neither did I.

I had forgotten all about my old life, until that night when I got a phone call. When the phone rang, I didn't even look to see who it was, I just expected Tyson. I cleared my throat before answering.

"Hey." I said my voice not sounding as good as I had wanted.

"Hey Sophie." Angelina sounded annoyed, and then I realized I had completely ditched her that morning, after her fight with Scarlett and everything. I had left her alone.

"Angelina!"

"Surprised?"

"A bit, I thought you were…"  
>"Tyson?"<p>

"Well…" I said not sure what else to say.

"So were you ever planning to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About you and Tyson and your secret love."  
>"We aren't in love Ange."<p>

"Really? Cause that's sure not what it looks like. Everyone is talking about it, and you know who I had to hear it from? I had to hear it from Miranda Barnes! MIRANDA BARNES! Do you know how embarrassing it was to find out that my best friend was dating the most popular guy in school from her?"

Oh god, I had completely forgotten about Angelina. Surely she had realized at the dance that something was going on. But it hadn't just started then, it had started a while ago and I had never told her. She was my best friend, and just like she hadn't told me about her feelings for Steven, I hadn't told her about my feelings for Tyson. Some best friends we were. But to tell the truth I didn't feel as close to Angelina as I used to. And now that I think about it our friendship had been slipping for a while, I just hadn't noticed it.

"Angelina, I'm sorry." I said softly but she didn't seem to hear me.

"And then this morning I wait for you in our spot, and you see me and walk away. You completely blew me off for him Sophie!"  
>"I know…"<p>

"You left me standing there alone Sophie! It would have been nice to have my best friend beside me, when the man I love walked past me with _Scarlett_ on his arm. It would have been nice to have my best friend next to me when _Scarlett _called me a bitch in Chemistry this morning. But no, my best friend was too busy with her new shiny boyfriend." Every time she said Scarlett's name she spat it out like it was the most disgusting thing she had ever said.

"She called you a bitch?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. And you didn't even care." I hear her voice break a bit at the end of her sentence. Then a few sniffs. I felt so guilty it was unbearable.

"I'm so sorry Angelina. But I really didn't leave you alone, I mean you had Luke." I said still feeling the need to defend myself.

"Of yeah cause he's so much help! One word Luke Daniels! He can't even stand up for himself, let alone me!" Angelina snapped.

"Well you know I'm not going to be there to defend you forever Angelina. I have my own life now, big deal. Why can't you just be happy for me?" I was feeling less and less guilty as Angelina's judgey personality started to show.

"Why can't you, for once, think of someone other than yourself? Boo hoo, I'm Sophie Goldsworthy and my life sucks because no one likes me. So I'm going to be a fake emo to make people feel sorry for me. And then when I get a life I'll just ditch my old friends that actually care about me." She was trying to sound like me but was failing. I ignored this however.

"Tyson does care about me, unlike you."

"No Sophie, I care about you and Tyson doesn't. I mean really why would a boy like him go for you? It has to be some kind of bet or dare or something. Really Sophie face reality he has to be using you!"

"Is it that hard to believe that he could like me?" I said my voice sharp. Angelina was only saying this to hurt me. Tyson did care about me, he had proved it more than once. But he did want us to be overly public could it be that it was all a show? A good laugh for him and his football buddies?

"Yes, actually. Come on Sophie, get real."

"Why don't you get real Angelina? You are just pissed because I have a boyfriend and you don't."

"Go to hell!" She cried

"I'll see you there!" I snapped back. It was just instinct to fight back. I didn't mean it.

"You, Sophie Goldsworthy are the coldest bitch I have ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"Right back at ya." I said hanging up the phone before she could. So that was it, Angelina and I were no longer friends. Our friendship was a thing of the past. _Who cares_ I thought. _I'm better off without her._ But I wasn't and I knew it. I had no other friends to run to, and if Tyson was playing me… then what would I do? My phone started to ring again, I looked down to see Tyson's name on the caller ID. I ignored the call, and turned off my phone. And then I buried my face in my pillows and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. I woke up late, surprise, surprise. So my dad let me use his car again. I drove to school slowly, wishing my dad would have given me the option to skip this morning instead of yesterday. As I walked up towards the steps, I saw Tyson again waiting for me, and Angelina standing with Luke in the same place she had been yesterday. Only today when I walked up, she gave me a glare, then turned and pretended I wasn't alive. I sighed and then walked over to Tyson.

When Tyson saw me he waved. And I couldn't help but smile back. So what if he was just messing with me? I would enjoy this while it lasted.

"Hey." He greeted me, and then kissed me.

That kissed proved it to me. This wasn't a bet, and it wasn't pretend. What Tyson and I had was real.

"Hey." I said after I had reluctantly pulled away from him.

"Fall asleep early last night?"

"Uh yeah…" I answered, flinching as I thought about last night's phone conversation.

"Well I called you because I wanted to ask you something important. I was thinking…" He started sounding unsure of how to say whatever was coming next.

"What?" I asked

"Well… maybe I should meet your parents or whatever. You know introduce myself, make a good impression and all that. And my mom is dying to meet you! Apparently she knows your mom, and she just thinks she's the best."  
>"My mom…?" I questioned.<p>

"Yeah, they knew each other in high school or something." He said with a shrug. "Hey, ya know my dad's coming over this weekend. You could probably meet him too. I mean, you're bound to meet him eventually might as well get it over with. I just want to tell you now though I'm nothing like him, and I never will be."

I could see a side of him I had never seen before as he said this. His eyes flared with anger. And I remembered that day in the Dot when he had first told me about his dad.

I sighed taking his hand. As soon as I touched him he seemed to calm down.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's alright." I said softly.

"So what do you say? Can I meet your folks?" He said snapping back to his usual self.

I thought about it for a moment. And then I realized Tyson was right, it was bound to happen eventually, why not do it know. Why not just rip it off like a band aid?

I smiled at him "Sure. Come over tomorrow night. I'm sure they'll love you."

As I said this I had no clue what awaited us and how wrong I had been.

**AN: Alright I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it took so long to post, my life has become super hectic! So I'll probably be posting every 2 weeks or so now… Next time its meet the parents! And I am so excited to write it! Thanks for readin! **


	8. Chapter 8

"So do I need to wear a suit?" Tyson asked that day in Math. It was the day before he was going to meet my parents, and the day I was meeting his. And I think it's fair enough to say we were both nervous.

"Ha-ha no. Not as long as I don't have to wear a dress."

"Come on now, a dress wouldn't be so bad would it?"

"Uh yes it would."  
>"You looked pretty good in that dress the other night."<p>

"That was different."

"I don't think so."

"On second thought maybe I should wear that suit."

"Then my parents would definitely hate you." I said imaging the look on my dad's face if Tyson came into my house wearing a suit.

"Let's just both dress normal then." Tyson said and I nodded in agreement.

"Fine. How long until this stupid bell rings anyway?" I kept looking at the clock and it didn't seem to have moved at all since I lasted looked.

He laughed "A half hour now Sophie."

My stomach twisted and I sighed. "That's too long… I just want this to be over with."

Tyson laughed at me again. "There isn't anything to be worried about Soph, my mom is going to love you."

I smiled, he hadn't called me Soph before and I liked how it sounded. Oh god I was turning into a total Mary Sue… What was happening to my life?

We tried actually working on our assignment but found that neither of us could focus on math at the moment. After what seemed like an eternity the bell rang. Tyson walked me to my locker, before walking to his own. Then we met at the front doors. We walked to his car silently. The car ride was mostly quiet until…

"Calm down Sophie." Tyson said a little too calmly.

I was sitting in the passenger's seat of his car. He hand one hand on the wheel, and the other was holding mine.

"I am calm." I snapped. He laughed at me making my temper flare. I quickly took my hand away and turned to the window.

"Sophie. Come on, it's going to be fine. I promise you."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything back.

After what seemed like forever we pulled up to a small house in a nice little neighborhood. Tyson, being all gentlemanly, walked around the car and opened my door for me before I had a chance to protest. He took my hand and helped me out of the car. I opened my mouth to say something but by the grip he had on my hand I could tell he wasn't as calm as he appeared and that now was one of those times you kept your mouth shut.

As soon as we got inside the house a small woman with blond hair appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Your home early." She said with a warm smile.

Tyson smiled at her. "I… well… I wanted to surprise you." He said nodding towards me. Tyson's mom's eyes moved to me. "Mom, this is…"

"Sophie." She finished giving me that same warm smile. "You look just like your mother!"

I had never been told that before, so this surprised me. I forced back my surprise and smiled back.

"Thank you." I said guessing she had meant it as a complement.

"Come on in, you don't have to stand there in the doorway all day."

Tyson's mom ushered us into the living room.

"I set the table for two, but there is always room for an extra plate. So you are more than welcome to stay for dinner. I ordered pizza for tonight I hope that's ok."

"Yeah. Thanks." I said.

"I'm Tyson's mother by the way, if you haven't figured it out." She laughed. "Jenna Middleton." She said shaking my hand "But please call me Jenna."

"Sophie Goldsworthy." I said shaking back.

"Nice to meet you Sophie. Tyson just loves you! He talks about you all the time."

"Mom…" Tyson interrupted. His face was red, which was something I had never seen.

"Right well, I guess I should go set that other place." She smiled at me one last time, and walked away.

"Your mom is really nice." I said just to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah." Tyson said sitting down. "Sometimes that's not a good thing though."  
>"What do you mean?" I asked confused.<p>

"Sometimes I wish she would just tell off some people, but she never does. She just lets them walk all over her. It really makes me mad."

I nodded. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it mom." Tyson called, standing up.

As Tyson was getting the door I sat down and took in the room. It was a cozy room, with a small TV. There was a guitar sitting in the corner of the room and I wondered if it belonged to Tyson.

I heard Tyson open the door but I didn't pay much attention to it. But what I heard next caught my full attention.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson's voice was low and harsh. It made me stand up.

"What I can't come see my son?"

"No you can't."

"Tyson is that the pizza?" Tyson's mom, Jenna, said coming up behind him. "Oh… KC… what are you doing here?" Jenna's voice didn't sound harsh though, it sounded just as cheerful as it had been when she greeted me.

Tyson's dad handed Jenna a white envelope. "I thought I'd get it to you early this month because I was late last time. I thought maybe we could have dinner or something together."

Jenna glanced over at me. "Look KC now… now isn't a good time. Maybe we can do something this weekend. I'm sure you and Ty can work something out."

"Why isn't now a good time?" Tyson's dad asked.

"Because it just isn't." Tyson snapped.

"Now Tyson you don't have to talk to your father like that." Jenna said calmly.

"Jenna, it's my only night off. I just wanted to have some time with my son." His voice sounded sincere. It made me feel a bit guilty, like it was all my fault.

Jenna sighed. "Well… maybe this isn't such a bad idea. Sophie should probably get to meet both your parents."

"Sophie?" Tyson's dad asked.

Tyson ignored him. "You say _get to _like it's a good thing. I'll go talk to her." Tyson turned around and started walking towards me. I looked around trying to pretend I hadn't heard the whole thing.

"I knew this would happen." He hissed as he walked into the room.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear the whole thing. It's a small house, everyone hears everything." Tyson managed a smile. But the dark look in his eyes almost reminded me of my father's when he got angry with me.

"I'd love to meet your dad Ty."

"You haven't had a full conversation with him yet. You just wait."

Tyson introduced me to his dad and then it was time for dinner.

Awkward silences filled that dinner. Every conversation Tyson's dad tried to make was cut short by Tyson.

Finally I was so sick of this I asked the question I had been dying to ask all night.

"Jenna. You said I looked just like my mom earlier. How did you know her?"

Jenna smiled at me. "Well, we went to Degrassi together. I knew your father too. Your mom and I had our arguments, but in the end she was one of my only true friends."

Tyson's dad looked very confused, Jenna noticed this too.

"She's Clare Edwards's daughter." She explained.

A strange look crossed Tyson's dad's face. "Ah. Clare and Eli's kid." I looked at him, and he was looking at me. "How is Clare these days?"

"Good." I said even though I wasn't sure how true that was. "She's a lawyer. She's worked a couple hard cases lately so she hasn't been in the best of moods, but she's good." I finally finished.

Tyson's dad nodded. I looked at him, and this time I realized how much he reminded me of Tyson. They both had light green eyes, and brown hair. They're facial features were a lot alike too. I looked over to Tyson to do an official comparison and was surprised to see that he was looking at me. There was something in that look that scared me. I guess he noticed because immediately his face softened.

"My parents never tell me about their high school days." I said just to fill another awkward silence that had creeped up on us once again.

"My mom never shuts up about hers…" Tyson said grinning at his mother.

"Some of the best years of my life. Well what years I had." She said with a sigh. You might expect the end of this sentence to make the room go quiet and get all awkward. But that didn't happen. All that happened was Tyson's dad looked down.

"I was a cheerleader you know. Made lots of friends within just a couple days of being in Degrassi. It's a great place Degrassi." Jenna went on. "Lots of drama though. Your mother knows that better than I do."

I wasn't sure what to say to this. My mother and drama just didn't seem to go together.

"No way. Are you sure we're talking about the same person?"

"Oh yes. Your mother and your father we're the talk of the school on more than one occasion." She smiled at me. "Now who wants dessert?"

I had forgotten that my mother had been a pregnant teenager. It's weird how easily you can forget important things in your life. Like when you were born. Oh wait that's only me.

The rest of the dinner was peaceful for the most part. Jenna talked a bit more about her glory days at Degrassi. Tyson managed to have a decent conversation with his dad and it all seemed to work out. Tyson's dad left before I did. We all walked to the door together. Jenna and I both said our goodbyes and left Tyson and his dad standing alone at the door. I went to the living room trying hard not to overhear but Tyson had been right it was a small house.

"So when's the first basketball game?"

"You already missed it." Tyson said coldly.

"Right well when's the next one?"

"This Saturday."

"I'll be there."

"No you won't." Tyson's voice was still cold.

"You wanna bet. Look Ty I'm sorry I haven't been there for you a lot but that's going to change." He had that sincerity in his voice again.

"You said that to me when I was ten too."  
>"I mean it this time."<p>

"I believe it when I see it." Tyson said but his voice didn't sound as cold as before. It almost sounded like he was joking.

"That Sophie, if she's anything like her mother, don't lose her."

And then the door was shutting and KC Guthrie was gone. Tyson walked into the living room where I was sitting on the love seat.

"Well that's my family." Tyson said sitting down beside me.

"They're nice. I like them. Better than mine." I said with a smile.

"Well I hope you enjoyed it because that's probably the only time you'll see my dad between now and when you're 21… if you're lucky."

"I see him at your graduation." I pointed out.

"If he comes…"

"Oh come on Tyson don't be ridiculous. I am sure your dad will come to your graduation. He's not that terrible. Maybe you just need to give him a chance." This was clearly the wrong thing to say.

"Give him a chance? I gave him 17 years of chances and every time he let me down. I'm more grown up than him. You just don't get it Sophie."

"I guess I don't. I should go." I stood up and grabbed my bag. I was out the door before Tyson caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and I turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry Sophie. It's not easy to see him… it gets me all weird. I'm sorry I ruined the night."

"You didn't ruin anything Ty."

We looked into each other's eyes for a couple moments. He was still holding on to my arm. Then I leaned in, closing the distance between us and kissed him.

"I love you Sophie Goldsworthy." Tyson whispered.

And although to some these words may seem to have come too early, at that moment they seemed perfect to me.

"I love you too Tyson Guthrie."

Then he took my hand and drove me home.

The next night came too soon. Since Tyson knew where my house was, he was going to was going to drive over after basketball practice. I watched out my bedroom window awaiting his arrival. My mom came home early on Fridays. So she was downstairs, and my dad had already finished his book, although it needed some editing, so he was in a much better mood. And I figured since KC and Jenna seemed to love my mother so much, she would love them back just the same. Therefore she would love Tyson. I knew my dad would be a problem so I was prepared for that, but otherwise I figured it would go pretty well.

I decided I better ask my parents to set another plate before Tyson got here. Unlike Jenna, my mother hated surprises. So I jumped down the steps and into the kitchen where parents were. My mother was getting ready to make spaghetti.

"Mom?"  
>"Yes Sophie." She sounded tired but cheerful at the same time.<p>

"I was wondering if I could have a friend over for dinner."

"Sure sweetheart. Who is it Scarlett, Angelina?"

"No actually, it's a new friend of mine… a boy."

My dad who was reading the paper snorted. "Hear that Clare? Our little Sophie's got herself a boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just try to be nice ok? I really like him and I want you guys to like him too."

My dad rolled his eyes back at me. "We'll see." He said looking back down to his paper.

About 10 minutes later the doorbell rang. I jumped up quickly to open the door but my dad got there first. By the time I got downstairs my dad already had him inside and god only knows what he had said to him!

But in the part of the conversation I heard while coming down the steps, my dad was actually being pretty cool. Tyson introduced himself, and then they shook hands… all that jazz. Then I stepped in.

"Hey Ty." I said.

"Hey Sophie."

We smiled at each other. I was silently apologizing. Then I heard my dad go back to the kitchen and call for my mom. I didn't hear what she called back but my dad replied "You gotta see this."

Both my parents walked into our living room where I had told Tyson to make himself comfortable. He stood up immediately.

"Mom this is Tyson Guthrie. Tyson this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you." Tyson said with a charming smile. My mom barely nodded at him.

I could tell at that moment that she didn't like him. And I knew that this dinner would not be pleasant.

We all sat down at the dining room table. My mother was silent, this was her way of showing dislike. She gave you the cold shoulder. My dad on the other hand was being completely chill. It was almost like he liked him or something. The whole time I was in a haze, not really paying much attention to what anyone was saying, or what I was saying, and only picking at my food. I just kept thinking of how to make my mom like Tyson. At one point in the conversation I heard Tyson say something about his mother which reminded me.

"Mom." I said excited that I had found my way.

"Yes?"

"Well I met Tyson's mother the other day and she said she knew you."

"Oh really." My mother said in an uninterested voice.

"Yes." I said determined. "His father knew you too."

My dad gave me a warning look I didn't understand.

"I know." She said calmly. "I remember them both. Jenna Middleton and KC Guthrie…"

This hadn't been the reaction I wanted… in fact she seemed to hate him more now if that's even possible.

When we finished dinner my mother did nothing to disguise her want for Tyson to be gone. I walked with Tyson to his car.

"I'm sorry about my mom… she can be kinda psycho sometimes."

"Nah it's alright. She'll like me when she gets to know me. You can't charm everybody instantly." He smiled at me.

I kissed him goodnight and then he drove away. When I went back inside my parents were waiting in the living room for me.

"I like him." My dad said finally. "He's a pretty boy, but I like him all the same. Seems like a good kid."

I smiled at him "Thanks dad."

"Sophie… I think we need to have a private discussion." She looked at my dad who said and then left the room.

"What?" I asked.

"This Tyson boy, I don't think he's good for you."

"Well obviously! You practically ignored him the whole night!"

"I know, and it was wrong of me to act that way but I did know his parents."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked angrily.

She sighed "If he's anything like his father you don't want to be with him."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was in the 9th grade I dated KC Guthrie. And then he dumped me for Jenna Middleton, my best friend. Then a year later she got pregnant with his baby and when she wouldn't get an abortion he left her."

I was so taken aback by this information, I couldn't speak for a couple minutes. My mother had dated Tyson's dad… that's just plain weird. Then it sank in.

"Tyson is nothing like his dad!" I argued. "Tyson cares about me mom and I'm not going to let your past get in the way of that!"

"Sophie I don't want you to see this boy anymore."  
>"WHAT?"<p>

"I don't want to see you get hurt, and if you're with him you will."

"Oh my god. I can't believe this mom! You're so horrible!"

"I'm sorry Sophie but my decision is final."

"You can't stop me from seeing Tyson that's what's final."  
>I stormed up the steps. Once in my room I grabbed my purse and phone and climbed out my window.<p>

There was only one person I wanted to see right now.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took me so long to update… Reviews are greatly appreciated! Well until next time! :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Clare Goldwothy's pov:

I shuffled around my room getting ready for bed. I just wish Sophie would listen to me for once! KC Guthrie had been horrible to not only me, but to Jenna Middleton as well and his son had given me no reason to believe he was any different. In fact Tyson had reminded me of KC in every way. They had similar features and the way Tyson moved, talked, and acted resembled KC. Maybe I was just overreacting. But I did have a good excuse to not want Sophie to see Tyson. I just didn't want her to get hurt.

Oh how the times have changed. I have now become the jerk parent who tries to control their kids life.

I tried to go to sleep. Eli was still working on that damn story of his so I knew not to expect him anytime soon. The house was so quiet and my thoughts started to drift. I started to think about how I had gotten here. How all this happened. It seems like it wasn't that long ago that I was a sophomore at Degrassi. Yet it seems so distant at the same time. Like a bland memory that ends up in the back of your mind. I had taken that year for granted. That was the last year I got to be a kid. Junior year everything changed...

Before I could stop myself I was thinking back to that year. I guess I should tell you what happened... I'll start from the day I found out that nothing would ever be the same. The first day of the saga that got me where I am today.

My hands shook as I looked up at myself in the mirror. I looked like a complete mess, but I didn't care, I had bigger problems. I took a deep breath and looked down. My heart stopped. Positive. The stupid little stick basically just gave me the finger and told me my life was over. But this couldn't be happening. I, Saint Clare Edwards, could not be pregnant.

All of a sudden there was a hard knock on the door, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Clare what are you doing in there? You've been in there for over an hour." I heard Jake, my soon to be stepbrother and ex-boyfriend, call from the other side of the door.

I jumped at the sound of his voice, he sounded annoyed.

I was too upset to answer him, so I stayed quiet. Finally I heard Jake sigh and walk away and my thoughts went back to my... problem.

Eli and I had only had sex once. We were at his house after the fall dance 3 months ago. We started out just kissing but things got a bit out of control. We were stupid, didn't use protection and now we were going to pay.

I had changed a lot since starting Degrassi. Saint Clare was long gone. I looked down at the finger that used to hold my abstinence ring but it was now bare. I hadn't worn it at all since that night because wearing it was a lie. A lie to myself, a lie to my family, and a lie to God. This thought made the tears come and after they came, I couldn't stop them. I cried until my eyes were completely dry. Then I left the bathroom and headed towards my room, hoping not to run into anyone on the way. I had buried the test in the bottom of the trashcan, figuring no one would search through a pile of garbage. I guess I could've been smarter about that too, but I was just too upset to care.

Once in my room I thought about who to tell first. I knew I would have to tell people eventually, I might as well get it over with. Then I remembered Alli. She had gotten me the pregnancy test because I was too scared to and had also been in denial. I had told her I wanted to be alone when I found out and she didn't argue.

"Hey!" Alli picked up after one ring.

"It was positive." I said my voice came out in a monotone.

"Oh my god." Was all she said.

I waited for it to really sink in.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea." I answered truthfully.

"Well you should probably tell Eli soon."

"I know, I just don't want this to be happening." I said as more tears dripped down my cheeks.

"I know," she said her voice soft "but you need to tell Eli. He will want to know."

"What if he leaves me like KC left Jenna?" My voice broke a bit at the thought of raising a baby alone like Jenna was.

"He won't. He loves you Clare."

I knew this was true Eli did love me and I couldn't see him leaving me alone in this situation, but you never know.

"I'll tell him today. Better to rip it off like a band-aid." I said finally,

"Ok. If you need me call me." she said

"I will, but I'm hoping I don't." I said almost smiling.

20 minutes after we hung up I forced myself to call Eli.

"Hey Clare." The sound of Eli's voice made me calm down a bit.

"Meet me at our bench in 10." I said quickly.

"Ok... Is there something wrong?"

_You have no idea**...**_ I thought.

"Just meet me, I'll explain everything then."

"Ok..." Eli said sounding a bit unsure.

I took the longest possible route to our spot and walked very slowly. When I finally got there Eli was waiting for me.

Eli and I had gotten back together over the summer. He was now taking his pills everyday and I was trying to control my dramatics. And we just worked. Being with him was like breathing, it just came naturally. I didn't have to think too much before I spoke and I trusted him with everything. He did the same. We made a pact when we got back together, no more secrets.

I took a deep breath and walked towards him. He stood up to greet me but I told him to sit back down.

"You're going to want to be sitting for this." I said sitting down next to him. It was silent for a long time while I chewed on my fingernails trying to figure out how to say what had to be said.

"Clare, what's going on?" Eli asked sounding worried.

_Better to rip it off like band-aid_ I heard my own voice say in the back of my mind.

"Eli... I'm..." I couldn't get the rest out, I just couldn't. Tears burned in my eyes.

"What?" Eli asked softly.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." I said my voice shaking.

"I promise. Now please tell me what's going on." He sounded so worried, it made me feel even worse.

"Eli... I'm... I'm pregnant." As I said the last word the tears fell from my eyes and I wiped them away.

"What?" A look of pure terror appeared on his face.

"I'm so sorry." I said the tears still falling.

Eli quickly changed his expression into a fake smile. "Sorry? This is good news isn't it?" But he didn't seem convinced. "I mean it's a bit soon to be having a kid but we'll make it work, we always do."

I was surprised at how quickly Eli composed himself. These optimistic words weren't his. They were fake, just a show to make me feel better. They didn't make me feel better, in fact they made me cry harder

"I'm here for you Clare. I'm not leaving, ever."

These were the words I had been waiting for. It made me feel relieved to know that I had someone in this with me.

I buried my face in his chest and he put his arms around me and let me cry.

It was about 8 when I got home that night. Eli had spent the rest of the day with me trying to cheer me up. It had worked a bit, enough to even get me to smile a couple times. So when I walked in the front door I was in a fairly good mood. That changed quickly. I walked into the kitchen looking for my mother, but instead found Jake sitting at the table doing nothing but staring off into space.

"They went out." He said as I walked past him.

"On a Wednesday night?"

"Yep." He answered simply.

I turned to walk away.

"Clare, can I talk to you about something?" Jake asked.

"Sure. Is something wrong?" I'm not going to lie, I really didn't care if something was bothering Jake. I just wanted him to shut up so I could go upstairs and go to bed.

"Well I'm not sure... You see I was taking out the trash as usual and one of the bags broke, the bag from the bathroom."

Oh my god... Was all I could think. That and Please don't say what I think you're about to say.

"And well... There was a positive pregnancy test in there."

My heart started pounding.

"Please Jake," I started, ready to plead.

"I'm sorry Clare... but I think your mom is pregnant."

I almost started laughing.

"My mom?" I said trying to mask my amusement as disbelief.

"Yes. It has to be. I mean unless it's yours." he said with a laugh.

His laugh infuriated me.

"Would it be that unbelievable?"

"Yes." Jake said with a smile.

"Whatever Jake, think what you want. I could care less." I said turning around once again to leave.

"Wait, Clare what's going on? It isn't yours... Is it?" he asked.

I turned back to him slowly. He was looking at me concerned.

For a second I actually considered telling Jake. Then I came to my senses and realized if I told Jake I was telling everyone else. I knew he wouldn't keep my secret and I couldn't blame him. I hadn't exactly given him many reasons to like me.

"Of course not, I'm Clare Edwards." I said rolling my eyes. And before he could say another word I was out the door.

I went up to my room and got in bed. But I didn't go to sleep, I couldn't. What if Jake figured it out? What if he told my mom? It was then that I realized that this was going to be much worse than I had thought and that was saying something.

To my horror, a month later I was starting to show. Eli kept telling me we had to tell our parents, but I just wasn't ready yet. I knew the day would have to to come eventually though. Jake had become increasingly suspicious and I knew a confrontation with him would come very soon. I just didn't think I would have to face both of these problems in the same day.

It was a Saturday, Eli picked me up that morning but instead of taking me on a date like I expected he took me to his house, to talk to his parents. I was furious. When we pulled up I hadn't exactly figured it out yet, but I knew something was off.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Clare... We have to tell them." he said staring straight ahead refusing to look at me.

"No we don't! Not yet!" I shouted at him.

We had been through this a million times, but this time was different. This time he set me up.

"Clare we have to. I can't keep this from them much longer."

This made me feel a little guilty. I guess that guilt is what made me get out of Eli's car and start walking towards his house. Eli didn't catch up with me until I was at the front door.

"Clare... I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. We don't have to do it today." he said looking into my eyes this time.

"No it's fine, whatever." I said sharply, not meeting his eyes.

I turned towards the door but Eli stopped me.

"Clare look at me."

I reluctantly looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. We can do this later. Whatever you want to do, I'll do it."

"I want to do this, I need to do this. I mean we're having a kid. We have to start being responsible about this."

Eli nodded so I opened the door.

Conveniently both his parents were already sitting together in the living room.

"Mom, Dad can we talk?" Eli asked them sounding surprisingly calm.

"Sure, sit down." his mom answered.

Eli led me into the living room and we sat down across from his parents.

His parents seemed a little surprised to see me but happy too.

Although Eli was being very calm about this, I was freaking out. My hands were even shaking. Eli noticed this and took my hand. I noticed when he did this, that his hands were a bit shaky too.

"So, what's on your mind?" his mom asked after we were quiet for a couple minutes.

Eli tightened his grip on my hand.

"Well Clare and I have some... news. And I'm not sure how you're going to take it." Eli said his calm voice shaking a little.

"Eli please don't tell me she's pregnant." his mom said in that angry and disappointed parent voice.

Eli just looked down.

"Well I can't say I'm proud... But it was brave of you to tell us." His mom said after a long silence. Then she looked at me. "How far along are you?"

"I ummm about 4 months." I stuttered.

"You should probably get to a doctor. Have you told your parents yet?"

I shook my head. His mom gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well it's not going to be easy, but were here to support you guys in whatever you choose to do."

I couldn't believe how cool his parents were being about this. Maybe my mom wouldn't be so bad about it either. She had been a lot less intense since the divorce and a lot happier since she started dating Jake's dad. But she hadn't changed completely. I still needed some time for that but sadly I didn't get it.

After a long discussion with Eli's parents there were a lot of things on my mind. I knew I wanted to keep this baby and Eli did too, but I didn't know if we could. We were so young and this wasn't about us anymore it was about the baby and what was best for him or her.

Eli drove me home. My mom and Jake's dad were out again. So it was just me and Jake.

"Hey Clare." he said to me as I walked in.

"Hi..." I said.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" I asked irritated.

"I know you're pregnant."

"What?"

"You have to tell your mom Clare..."

"When did I ask for your advice?" I snapped.

"I'm just trying to help." He said

"Well you aren't. I'm not telling her she'll hate me." I said tears burning in my eyes once again.

"Sure she'll be a little mad at first, but she'll get over it."

"You obviously don't know my mother."

"She might surprise you."

"I'm not telling her."

"If you don't, I will."

"You wouldn't." I said glaring at him.

"I will if I have to." Jake said glaring right back.

"Fine I'll tell her when she gets home. Happy?"

"Yes." Jake said with a nod.

I didn't tell Eli what I was doing because this was something I had to do myself. When my mother got home I asked to talk to her alone. We sat down at the kitchen table.

She looked at me expectantly "There was something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes... Mom... I'm... Ummm... I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry but I'm really scared and I need your help." I said in a quiet voice.

"Clare Diana Edwards! I expected better from you! Did you learn anything from church? I knew I shouldn't have sent you to public school!" my mom was full out yelling at me which was expected. "Who's the father of this child?"

"It's Eli's" I whispered.

"I should have known. I told you he was a bad idea!"

"Mom it's not all Eli's fault."

"I don't want you to see that boy again. We'll find a nice family to adopt the baby."

"What? Mom, I am not giving up my baby! And I'm staying with Eli!"

"Not as long as you live under my roof!"

"Mom what are you saying?"

"I thought I raised you better than this... Clare I want you out. I just got my life back together and I'm not going to let you ruin it!"

"Mom! Do you have any idea how selfish you sound right now?"

"I'm sorry Clare. There are shelters for girls in the same situation as you. You will do a lot better there."

"Mom! I am not going to a shelter! I don't want to!"

"Fine. You have an hour to get your stuff together and find a place to go."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"If you want to think of it that way."

I jumped up and ran up to my room. I was sobbing by the time I got there. I tried to call Eli but he wasn't answering so I pulled out my suitcase and started packing.

I was almost done when Jake appeared in my doorway.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm leaving."

"Clare you can't. Just stay here things will get better."

"Jake, she kicked me out."

"What? Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. Eli's I guess."

"I'll drive you there."

"No." I said zipping up my bag. "I think you've done enough."

"Clare, I didn't..." But I brushed past him before he could finish.

It was 11:30 when I knocked on Eli's door. Eli answered.

"Clare?"

I started crying "I told my mom... Can I stay with you?"

"Of course."

Eli let me move into his room. That night we stayed up all night talking about the baby.

"So if it's a boy what do you want to name it?" Eli asked me.

"Well I've always liked the name Lucas." I answered truthfully. "How about you pick the middle name?"

"Ok, how about Adam." He said with a smile.

"Lucas Adam Goldsworthy. I like it." I said.

"What if it's a girl?"

"Sophie." I said without a thought. "And the middle name?"

He thought for a while. "Rose. Sophie Rose Goldsworthy." he smirked at the sound of it. "She'll be an over dramatic dark genius I can see it now."

We both laughed.

"Hey Lucas/Sophie how's it going in there?" he said to my stomach.

Then the most remarkable thing happened. Sophie kicked. I grabbed Eli's hand and put it on my stomach.

"Talk again!" I said excitedly.

"Why? I don't think that's..."

She kicked again.

Something strange crossed Eli's face.

"Wow." He said smiling up at me.

"I think she likes the sound of your voice."

"What are you thinking about?" Eli's voice brought me back to the present.

"Nothing... I think I may have been a bit tough on Sophie about that boy." I admitted.

"A bit?" he said smirking at me.

"Ok, a lot."

"You were just trying to protect her." he said lying down beside me.

"I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too Clare." He said and then kissed my forehead.

And with that I could finally get to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: This my favorite chapter yet! I love Eclare! My birthday was yesterday so this is like my birthday present to myself! Please review! :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Tyson's house was dark when I finally reached it. I walked around back in search of a light but no luck. I was turning to leave when I heard a guitar and a familiar voice. I turned around in search of the sound. Out from the house there was a small patio. There were a couple chairs around a fire pit with a small fire burning inside. And sitting off to the side was Tyson Guthrie.

I stood there watching him. All I could see was his face which was illuminated by the glow of the fire. I took in his familiar features. Those green eyes and that dirty blond hair.

I felt something then, something I can't explain, something I had never felt before. It made my heart accelerate.

Just then Tyson looked up at me. I wondered for a minute if my heartbeats were that loud.

Tyson didn't seem the least bit startled by my sudden appearance.

"Hey Sophie." he greeted me with his signature smile.

"Hey Ty... You got a minute?"

"Sure." he answered.

I walked over to him. I could now see all of him. He was stretched out on a small hammock off to the side of the fire. He was still wearing the same clothes he had worn to dinner. When he saw me a strange look crossed his face.

"Is everything ok?" He asked. Then I remembered why I was here. I reached up and wiped the tears off my face.

"It is now." I said sitting down beside him.

"What happened?" Tyson asked setting his guitar down on the grass beside us.

"Nothing important... Don't you ever want to just run away and get away from this place?"

Tyson studied me for a minute.

"Nah it's not that bad. I mean sure it would be nice to get away from some of the drama for a while."

"Exactly. All this stupid drama, it's making me go insane!"

"But you know Sophie, if you run away from something you aren't solving anything. If you face it head on though it will eventually get better."

Why did Tyson have to be insightful? All I had wanted was him to agree with me so we could dream about running away together but never actually do it, like in the movies.

"Sure. What are you doing out here so late anyway?" I asked now embarrassed by my adolescent wish.

"I come out here when I need time to think." Tyson laughed "It's been a... interesting day."

"Yeah, well I'm sure that horrible dinner didn't help much."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah right, my parents are crazy."

"I thought they were nice."

"Stop lying."

Tyson laughed "I'm not. Sure they're a bit different but not in a bad way. I liked them."

"That's because you like everyone Ty."

"Not everyone."

"Name one person you don't like."

"Well that Sophie Goldsworthy girl gets on my last nerve."

"Haha very funny."

"Wait let me finish. But I love her."

"Nice save there,"

"Come on Soph, I was kidding. What's wrong?"

"I told you nothing important."

"Well it seems pretty important to me. But I guess you were just wandering around town at midnight crying for no reason and just happened to stumble upon your boyfriend in his backyard." Tyson said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"What's going on Sophie."

"Well my parents, ok my mom doesn't really think you are a good idea."

"Oh."

"And she wants me to break up with you."

"Why?"

This was the question I wanted to avoid because I knew Tyson would hate the answer.

"It's anyone's guess really. I guess she's just being overprotective. I expected that from my dad, but he was surprisingly good about the whole thing. My mom is just crazy sometimes..." I gave a kind of nervous laugh.

Tyson nodded "Isn't everyone's?" Then he laughed but there was something in that laugh that told me he knew what I wasn't telling him.

"Well its getting kind of cold. You should probably get home."

"Do I have to?" I asked now realizing how cold I was.

"Yes, come on I'll drive you."

And with that all discussion was over. Tyson drove me home but stopped me before I got out.

"I almost forgot." he said handing me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked squinting to see in the darkness

"A ticket for tomorrow's game. Players get a couple free ones. I thought maybe you would want to go."

"A basketball game? That's not really my scene."

"I know. You don't have to go, it was just a thought."

"Wait let me finish," I mocked him. "but for you I'll go."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well great." Tyson sounded surprised

"There's only one problem. I have no school spirit so I have nothing to wear..." I couldn't believe where I was going with this.

"It doesn't matter. You can wear whatever but if it's really a problem, I guess you could wear my jacket."

I smiled "That will work perfectly."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, I want to wear your jacket!"

"Ok..." Tyson said as he took his letter jacket off and handed it to me.

"Goodnight." I said leaning in to kiss him.

Even as he kissed me I could tell he was shocked.

I had to go through the front door to get back in the house. I was easier to climb out the window than to climb back in. Because climbing back in involved climbing the garage. I could do it if I wanted to, but tonight I just felt too lazy.

Luckily I got back in without getting caught and went right to sleep.

The game started at 1, I showed up at Degrassi at 12:30. I was wearing Tyson's jacket.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at that jacket that morning. It was blue and yellow. On the front was a big yellow D on one side and Guthrie written on the other. On the back it had all his sports. Degrassi football, Degrassi basketball, and Degrassi track. Any other girl would have put that jacket on without a thought, but I had to over analyze it.

I mean this was Tyson Guthrie's letter jacket. If I wore this, the old Sophie was gone. The past couple years that I had spent saying love was for suckers and that all football players were just empty headed jerks were a waste. Because I had ended up being everything I had said I wouldn't be.

I had lost Angelina, who wouldn't even look at me anymore unless she was giving me a death glare. I knew my dad was disappointed in who I had chosen but he would never say it. And my mom was angry with me.

Everything had gotten so weird when Tyson dropped into my life.

But I did love him, I would never say that and not mean it. And he was worth it... right?

I finally slipped the jacket on and left without telling my parents where I was going.

When I got there the team was still practicing.

I searched for a place to sit, my eyes landed on Tyson's mom. She was sitting alone but didn't seem to care. She had a huge smile and was dressed in Degrassi colors. Her smile only got bigger when she saw me, which I didn't think was possible. I returned the smile. She waved me over, and I started towards her but was stopped by a familiar screech.

"SOPHIE!"

I wanted to pretend I hadn't seen her, but it was too late in seconds she was standing in front of me.

"Hey Scarlett." I mumbled.

"I wasn't sure it was you at first, in that jacket and everything. You and Tyson are getting pretty serious huh?"

"Uh yeah... I guess."

"You're so lucky, I'd die to be with Tyson Guthrie!"

"What about Steven?"

"Steven? Oh that was just a onetime thing. He's not my boyfriend or anything."

"Oh." I had to force myself not to roll my eyes

"Speaking of which I heard you and Angie aren't so close anymore."

Angie? Really?

"Yeah we had a minor fight but we're fine now."

"That's not what I heard."

"Well you can't believe everything you hear now can you?"

Scarlett just looked at me.

"Well see you around Scar."

"Wait Sophie."

"What?"

"I know that you don't like me right now but I think you're cool. I'm just learning to do this friend thing. If you just give me a chance I'll get better, please." I had never seen Scarlett look so sincere and desperate.

I sighed the good person inside me taking over, the side I probably wouldn't have if not for Tyson.

"Ok Scarlett I'll give you a chance. You want to sit with me?"

Scarlett beamed "Sure!"

"Come on." I said already regretting my decision.

I walked over to Tyson's mom.

"Hey, mind if me and my friend sit with you?"

"Of course not." Jenna said giving us a bright smile. She made a space for use on the end.

By the time I sat down the players were already back in the locker room.

"I'm Scarlett."

I had forgotten introductions... Oh well...

"Jenna. Tyson Guthrie's mom."

"Oh! Nice to meet you!"

"You too."

"Tyson is a great player."

"Thank you."

"I come to all the games. I used to be a cheerleader." Scarlett said.

"Really? Why'd you stop?"

"I had a bit of a scuffle with the other girls and decided that it wasn't worth all the drama."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't care, they were just jealous. I was next in line for captain."

"I used to love to cheer. I had to quit after my sophomore year too."

"What happened?"

"Tyson." Jenna said with a warm smile. As soon as she said this the team ran out and the crowd went wild.

Tyson ran out and looked up at the stands. His eyes found me quickly. As soon as he saw me he smiled and gave a small wave. I waved back and he ran on.

I didn't understand much of what was going on but I did understand that we won. Scarlett and Jenna had gotten along great the whole game. I, however hadn't said much. I just watched Tyson, and he was just as good if not better as everyone had said.

I said my goodbyes to Scarlett. Then Jenna and I went to meet Tyson.

We had only been waiting for a couple minutes when Tyson came out. He looked sweaty and tired but happy too.

I wasn't really sure what to say, but I didn't have to worry because Jenna spoke as soon as he was near us.

"Great game Guthrie!"

Tyson smiled at her "Thanks."

"I am so proud of you Ty." Jenna said giving him a tight hug.

Tyson didn't pull away or mumble how embarrassing his mom was like other teenagers, he just hugged her back with a smile on his face.

When Jenna had released him, Tyson looked at me. Jenna mumbled something about talking to someone over in the corner and walked off.

"You came." Tyson said.

"You sound surprised."

"I'm not going to lie, I didn't think you were going to show."

"I am hurt by your lack of faith by me."

Tyson laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"You, Sophie Goldsworthy are my lucky charm. I didn't make one mistake today."

"I don't think that had anything to do with me. You're a great player."

"I'm ok... But I always make at least one mistake in every game. In all my years at Degrassi I have always made at least one mistake, that is until you came."

"Tyson you are amazing... I don't think it has anything to do with"

Tyson cut me off.

"You are my good luck charm Sophie, don't try to convince me otherwise. You have to come to all the games for the rest of the season!"

"No!" I shouldn't have come to this stupid game in the first place! I should've known this was coming.

"Come on Soph, do it for the team!"

"That's not helping your case..." I hated over half of them and Tyson knew it.

"Fine then do it for me."

I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, man how I loved those eyes.

"Fine, I'll come for the rest of the season but you owe me big time."

"Sure. Thank you Sophie you're the best!"

"Yeah, well..."

But I never got to finish that sentence because right then he kissed me. And even though I was in a busy school on a Saturday, with a bunch of annoying cheerleaders and people full of school spirit, in that moment there was no other place I would rather be.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey so this one was kind of short but I promise to write more soon! Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I kept my promise and came to every single game. We hadn't lost once and had made the championships. Last year the team made it to this point too but had lost to the same school we're against this year. So we defiantly had something to prove.

My life had changed completely in the last couple months. I was dating a popular jock, going to basketball championships, and participating in spirit days at school. But the worst thing was I had become best friends with Scarlett Thomas.

Scarlett was the complete opposite of me, and I guess that's why we worked.

Angelina was still not speaking to me, and becoming friends with Scarlett made it ten times worse. I figured there was no chance me and Angelina would be friends again. So I had nothing to lose.

The morning of the championships I woke up early. I was actually excited. I headed over to Tyson's house to wish him good luck before the game.

When I got there I knocked on the door. Once, twice, a third time; no answer. I was just about to call Tyson when Jenna answered the door.

She looked slightly disappointed when she greeted me.

"Oh Sophie it's you. Come on in."

I stepped in and Jenna shut the door behind me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked noticing Jenna's worried expression.

"No, no. It's just KC was supposed to be here an hour ago... We were all supposed to have lunch together before the game but KC didn't show up. Tyson's already so nervous and if KC doesn't show up at all... It'll be awful, just awful."

I blinked at her taking in this information. Tyson hadn't told me his dad was supposed to come to the game. I guess he just knew that this would happen, or maybe he just didn't want to jinx it. Regardless this was bad.

Just then Tyson walked out. Despite what Jenna had said Tyson looked calm to me. Calmer than usual.

"Hey Soph."

"Hey Tyson. I just wanted to wish before the game."

"Well thanks." he said giving me a smile. Our eyes met and I realized he wasn't as calm as I thought. I was just about to tell him there was nothing to worry about and that he was amazing.

Then the phone rang... And Thank god Jenna picked it up.

"Hello." Jenna answered. "It's about time you call..." There was a silence as whoever was on the other line replied.

Jenna sighed and looked over at Tyson and I. Then she stepped out of the room. A few minutes later we heard her start yelling.

Tyson and I stood in awkward silence.

About 5 minutes later Jenna came back and sighed.

"Ty... Your father is very sorry but..."

"He's not coming... Again."

"Something came up with his work. He wanted to come Ty, he really did."

"Yeah right. You know what I don't even care." Tyson brushed past Jenna and went down the hall. A few seconds later we heard a door slam.

Jenna sighed once again and sunk into a chair.

"I'm sorry about this Sophie..." she said finally. "I thought this time he was going to go through with it... This really was his last chance." She buried her face in her hands.

I wasn't sure what to say. A few minutes later I decided to step outside.

I went out back, closing the door behind me silently. I was startled when I looked up and saw Tyson sitting in that hammock once again. This time he didn't have a guitar, he was just laying there with his head back and eyes closed.

I made a decision then that the old Sophie wouldn't have even considered. I walked over and knelt down beside Tyson.

"Hey."

Tyson's eyes shot open. "Hey Sophie. I'm sorry about that back there. I didn't mean to blow up like that. Its just god I knew this was going to happen."

"It's fine." I said. "Are you ok?"

Tyson sighed and sat up. I quickly took my place beside him and he immediately took my hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said not meeting my eyes.

"You don't look ok Ty." I said squeezing his hand.

"Well I am. Look I don't want to talk about this now. I just want to think about winning this game."

"Ty." I persisted, hating myself.

Tyson pulled his hand away and stood up quickly. "I said I was fine Sophie. I think you should go. I'll see you after the game."  
>Shocked I stood up too and brushed past him. I walked the rest of the way to Degrassi in shock. I had never seen Tyson like that.<p>

Tyson always had a smile and a clever way to cheer people up. I had never seen his face without that smile or something close to it or heard him say words that hurt me. And he had never ever told me he thought I should go. He was always happy to have my company. But I guess it goes to show that everyone has that one thing that breaks them down completely. And Tyson's dad was the thing that broke through Tyson's calm and happy façade. It made me hate Tyson's dad more than I hated anyone else.

The game went by slowly and I wasn't paying much attention. And from what I saw of the game neither was Tyson. At the end of the game we just needed one more basket to win. With 2 seconds on the clock Tyson shot. It was a still and tense moment in the gym as we all watched that ball as though it was in slow motion. It went in, a perfect shot. And that smile returned to Tyson's face. The people in the Degrassi stands flooded the court to congratulate the team. I walked slow not sure what to say to Tyson, or if he would even want to see me. When I got to him, Tyson took me in his arms and spun me around like in the movies. Then once he put me down we kissed and it was like nothing from before had happened.

Jenna, Tyson, and I all had a celebratory dinner together after the game. Afterwards Tyson and I were lying out under the stars in that hammock. Tyson had started a small fire in the fire pit, and I had my head on his chest. It was silent for the longest time. Then finally Tyson spoke.

"I'm sorry about early Sophie…"

"It's fine." I said.

"It's just my whole life I wanted my dad to care. I played every sport I could, and I practiced and worked hard so I would be the best. I got good grades, and made friends with everyone. I tried so hard to be… I don't know… perfect or whatever… because I just wanted my dad to I don't know… be proud of me. But it was never good enough. No matter how many championship trophies I win, it will never be enough for him. He didn't even come to any of my games, ever. There's always an excuse. _Got tied up at work_ is his favorite. Even though the real reason is he would rather go to some bar and blow his child support money instead of supporting his son. I know I'm complaining, and I'm so lucky to have my mom and I love her. But sometimes I just wish my dad cared. I don't know… I'm rambling on and on and you probably don't even care."

"No, no I do." I said quickly "I really do."

Tyson sighed. I realized the people around me have been doing that a lot.

"This really was his last chance. I just kept waiting. Thinking maybe this time he would change. This time he would apologize and mean it. But whatever I don't need him. I'm not going to talk to him again."

"Ty… I don't know what to say… I'm sorry that you have a sucky dad like that, I really am. You don't deserve that. You are an amazing person and if you dad was willing to give you up for nothing then you're right you don't need him." I looked up at him.

He smiled down at me. "I love you Soph."

"I love you too Ty."

When I got home that night my father was in the living room watching TV. I walked in and sat beside him.

"Hey."

"Hey Sophie." He said turned the TV on mute.

"How was the game."  
>"Amazing, we won of course. Degrassi is the champion."<p>

He laughed. I looked at him and thought about Tyson and how he never had a dad around. It was then I realized how lucky I was to have mine.

"I love you Dad. And I appreciate you a lot."

"What? Do you need money or something?"

"No, no. I mean it."

My dad looked at my suspiciously and I looked back sincere.

"Alright well I love you too Sophie."

I stood up.

"Well I'm going to bed, night." I said.

"Good night." The TV volume turned right back on.

I walked out of the room and up the steps. I was just about to go into my room when…

"Sophie!" I heard my mother call from her room.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Do you have a minute?"

I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall to her room. I stood in the doorway waiting for her to see me.

"Sit down Sophie." My mom said waving me in. I sat down on the edge of the bed not wanting to stay here long.

"We need to have a talk." She said sitting beside me.

"About?" Not really wanting to know the answer.

"This boy, Tyson Guthrie. Speaking of which how'd the game go?"

"Fine, we won."

"That's good." She said smiling at me.

I didn't return the smile. "Now what about Tyson?"

"Right, well… I think I may have been a little harsh about him. And I would like to give him another chance, if that's ok with you and Tyson of course."

"Uh yeah sure…"

"Good. I'm really sorry about the way I reacted It's just I don't like the idea of my baby growing up is all."  
>"Mom…"<br>"I know, I know."

"It was more than that though. You knew his parents in high school. You have some sort of history with them. What happened?"

"Nothing sweetheart, we were friends in ninth grade and we grew apart that's all."

"Whatever. Goodnight Mom."

"Good night honey."

I left the room quickly egger to get in my bed and get some rest.

My mom was going to give Tyson another chance and that was awesome. So why wasn't I happy? Because I knew there was something I was missing. My mom hated Tyson's parents especially his dad so I am more than sure they didn't grow apart. I fell asleep wondering what her secret was and how I could figure it out.

The next morning I woke up early for a Sunday. I went downstairs to find my dad sitting alone at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a draft of his latest story. I tried peeking over his shoulder but all I got was a glimpse of a few words.

_Julia took the dagger and…_

"Sophie!"

"What?" I asked jumping back.

"This story is defiantly not child friendly."

"Dad… I'm 16 and I'll be 17 in August! I'm hardly a child!"

"Yes. But you are a child to me. Plus it's not finished yet. I don't want anyone to see it until it's in its final state."

I crossed my arms. "Fine… Where's mom anyway?"

"Eh something is wrong with her car; she had to take it to some auto shop to get it worked on."

"Why didn't you go to?"

"She didn't want me to. Said she wanted me to stay here and work on my story. I didn't argue with her. Plus someone has to be with you to play twenty questions." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Twenty questions, really? I asked two. Anyway I'm going to go hang with Tyson. I'll have my cell if you need me."

"Ok. Have fun, but not too much fun now."

I smiled at him. "I'll try."

I have horrible timing. I arrived at Tyson's house right after an argument between him and his mother. This time I didn't find him outside, I found him in the living room on the couch. Jenna was nowhere in sight.

"What's going on Ty?"

Tyson looked up at me. "My mom just got a call from this guy down in LA. She got a contract; they want to start recording next week."

"Well that's great."

"Yeah you'd think. The only problem is she has to move to California and she wants to take me with her."

"Wait what? Can't you just stay here by yourself for a while?"

"Nope, mom doesn't think it's safe apparently. Oh and she's selling the house, surprise."

"Oh my god. So I guess you're moving to California. I guess we could try the long distance thing… but that never works so…"

"Sophie I can't go. I can't just drop everything here. My whole life is here."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I have a plan but… it's not exactly the greatest thing ever."

"What is it?"

"I have to move in with my dad…"

"But I thought…?"

"Look I think it's fair to say he owes me. It will only be for a couple months anyway…"

"Ty, you'll be miserable."

"I know, but I'll be even more miserable without you."

This made me blush, a lot.

"All I have to do is ask him, and since I know he won't pick up the phone when I call, I'm going to his work."

"When?"

"Now. Do you want to come?"

"Uh I guess."

"Great." Tyson stood up and took my hand.

15 minutes later we pulled up at a garage.

"This is it." Tyson said taking the keys out of the ignition.

The garage was a fairly decent place called_** Tony's Auto Shop.**_ There weren't a lot of people around. It was Sunday after all.

Tyson took my hand and led me inside.

"Hey Jay." He said to the guy at the counter in front.

"Hey Tyson. What do you need?"

"Is my dad around?"

"Yeah he's in the back of the garage working on a car I think."

"Thanks."

"Yep."

Tyson and I worked our way to the back of the garage. Tyson's dad was in the corner.

"Hey dad!" Tyson called. He didn't turn around. "KC GUTHRIE!" Tyson called and this time he turned slowly to face us.

It was obvious now why he hadn't turned at first he had been kissing a women, though couldn't see her face.

I looked up at Tyson's whose jaw was hanging open. At first I didn't understand his expression, then I looked closer. I could now see the women's face. It was a face I knew well…

"Mom?" I said now understanding Tyson's expression exactly.

"Sophie I can explain…" my mother said taking a step towards me.

I turned quickly and ran out. I ran until I got to Degrassi and then collapsed on the front steps. Maybe that was a cowardly thing to do but I really didn't care at the moment.

My mom… kissing Tyson's dad…

_**What the hell?**_

* * *

><p>AN: Hey I hoped you liked it! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update I have been overly busy! But things are calming down now so hopefully I can write more. Sorry if there are grammer mistakes! I wrote this kinda late! Thanks! :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I walked home by myself. I really didn't want to see anyone, not even Tyson. So when I got home I headed straight for my room. I was almost there when my dad stopped me.

"Sophie!" he called from the bottom of the steps.

I turned around quickly "Yeah?"

"Do you remember that book that your mother and I wrote together?"

"The one from like three years ago?" I asked.

"That's the one. Well apparently it has attracted a lot of attention over the last couple years. The book store downtown wants your mom and I to do a book signing thing down there for all my fans." He smirked at me and I felt so sad. How could my mom do this to him?

"That's great Dad."

"Yeah so I thought we could all go out to dinner to celebrate as a family. Your mom keeps bugging me about us not spending enough time together so I figure it'll make her happy."

I sighed. "That sounds like a good idea but I think I'm going to have to rain check that one."

"Why? What's going on?" There was a pause. "Did you and Tyson have a fight or something? Cause if he hurt you I swear I'll…"

"No Dad. It's not Tyson. I'm just not in a very good mood today. I just kinda want to be alone."

He studied me for a minute. "Alright… maybe tomorrow then."

I turned and walked the rest of the way to my room. I locked the door behind me and then collapsed on my bed. I'm not sure how but I fell asleep.

I was awoken by a knock on my door.

"Sophie?" I heard my mom say from the other side. "Sophie we need to talk."

I was too tired and angry to answer. I heard her try to turn the knob. Thank god I locked it. I really didn't want to talk to my mother ever again. I hated her for this and I didn't think I could ever forgive her.

The next morning I got up early after a sleepless night. I got ready for school slowly and then headed downstairs. My mother was waiting for me.

"Sophie. We need to talk." She said "I'm really sorry about what you saw yesterday."

I wanted to ignore her and walk out the door but she was standing in my way.

I sighed irritated. "I have to go to school." I said sharply.

"Fine, I'll drive you and we can talk on the way."

"No. I'll walk."

"Sophie you hate to walk to school just let me…"

"No. I'm fine."

"Ok we can talk after school."

"Sure." I said brushing past her. And then I left before she could say anything else.

I walked to school and was still early enough to stop at the Dot and get my morning coffee.

When I got to Degrassi I sat at a picnic table across from the school by myself. I needed to keep my mind busy so I pulled out my math homework that I had neglected to do over the weekend. I hadn't even started the first problem when someone sat down across from me.

I looked up expecting Tyson or Scarlett but instead saw Angelina. As if this day hadn't already been bad enough…

I looked back down at my homework. She was one of the last people I needed to see right now.

Angelina cleared her throat. I looked back up at her.

"Yes?" I said my temper flaring.

"Look Sophie I think we need to talk."

Why do people keep saying that to me?

"I mean I might have been a little harsh about Tyson and I'm sorry." Angelina said. I glared at her and she squirmed uncomfortably. Admitting she was wrong wasn't something Angelina did very often but I was so angry I didn't really think about that.

"Oh you're sorry are you?"

Angelina nodded nervously.

"Well that's real nice. Except saying sorry doesn't magically fix everything! Saying sorry doesn't take away the pain you caused, or make everything ok. Because it happened and you can never take it back. Not with sorry. Because sorry is just a word you don't have to mean it. In fact half the people who say they're sorry aren't." All the words just came out and I wasn't exactly sure if they all made sense.

Angelina was just looking back at me with wide eyes looking confused. So I shoved my books back into my backpack, got up, and walked away.

I started towards the school at first. I had 10 minutes until the first bell so I could just go to the library or something. Then I saw Tyson, he was standing next to his truck, his eyes searching for something, or someone. I stopped quickly. Finally his eyes found me. He started walking towards me but I turned and walked in the opposite direction. I decided that school wasn't the best thing today. So I walked all the way home.

My dad was supposed to be over at Adam's today but apparently instead Adam came to our house.

I tried to get in without making a sound, but my dad was in the kitchen and heard me. He walked out of the kitchen and walked towards me.

"Sophie? What are you doing here?"  
>"I'm sick. I had to come home from school…"<p>

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a stomach ache. I'm just going to go upstairs and lay down."

"Alright, if you need anything just call for me." He looked into my eyes and I looked down immediately. He knew I was keeping something from him.

"Thanks dad."

I walked upstairs and lay down. I kept the door open.

I felt really bad about lying to my dad but I couldn't exactly tell him what was going on. That would be the end of my parent's relationship. My dad wasn't the most forgiving person.

I sighed and closed my eyes wishing sleep would come but it was so far away. I just wanted to wake up and this to be a bad dream.

At lunch time I went downstairs for lunch to find Adam gone and my dad in his office.

I went to ask him if he wanted me to make him anything when I heard a conversation. He was apparently on the phone with my mother.

"I'm just worried about her Clare; she's been acting weird lately."

It was quiet as my mother answered.

"I can't calm down this could be something serious." Pause. "And what's been going on with you lately? Working late every night, avoiding me every chance you get, and now you don't even care that there's something wrong with Sophie." Pause. "Well I'm not the happiest either Clare but I'm _trying_. Do you want to do what your parents did to you to Sophie." Pause. "I didn't think so." Pause. "Right well you should get back to work I'm going to check on Sophie." Pause. "Yeah bye."

I turned and ran quietly into the living room. I sat down on the couch. So that must be why she cheated. They're both unhappy. They're only together for me. So many things hit me in that moment. Things that I hadn't realized before suddenly made a lot of sense. The way my mother had been working until 11 or 12 at night, eating her dinner at the office while she worked. I should have known something was going on. The way my dad didn't kiss her before she left anymore, and the way they never said I love you before they hung up the phone. I had been so busy I hadn't noticed until it was staring me right in the face.

I looked around the room at all the familiar things, my eyes landed on the family picture of us on the mantle. It was taken when I was 8. I'm missing my two front teeth and have braided pigtails. We all have huge smiles. It was so much easier then.

Before I could stop myself tears were spilling down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming. It doesn't rain, it pours. I started to sob.

"Sophie are you in here?" My dad walked in and saw me. I tried to cover my face I didn't want him to see me being so weak.

My dad sat down beside me and took me in his arms. I stopped trying to cover my face and instead buried it into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Dad." I said between sobs.

"It's ok baby, everything's all right."

My dad made me lunch and we ate together. He acted like nothing happened and I was grateful. He didn't ask me what was going on, and I was grateful for that too. Then 5 o'clock came and so did my mother. _Nice day to come home early Mom._

She walked into the living room where my dad and I were watching a crime show peacefully.

"Sophie can I talk to you alone please?"

I glared at her not willing to answer.

"I'll just take a drive or something." My dad said getting up and walking out.

"Sophie I know you are angry with me but I just need you to listen."  
>"Listen to what Mom? You were sleeping with my boyfriend's dad!"<p>

"Sophie! We were kissing it doesn't mean that we were sleeping together!"

"But you were weren't you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Fine Mom, you're right it's none of my business. This doesn't affect me in the slightest."

"Sophie. I know what I did was wrong but it's over now and it's not going to happen again. That's why I was at the garage, to tell him that."

"That's sure not what it looked like."

"It was a mistake Sophie and I feel horrible about it. I know I can't take it back. All I can do is say I'm sorry and promise you that It'll never happen again."

I was silent.

"What about Dad?"

"What about him?"

"I am not going to keep this from him, I can't. I respect him too much."

"I'll talk to him."

"You know what mom," I started calmly. "I don't care. I don't believe you and I certainly don't forgive you. This family is so freaking dysfunctional and I'm so TIRED OF IT!"  
>"Sophie please try to calm down."<br>"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I hate you! I HATE YOU! I am so tired of you and Dad being unhappy. You were only giving Tyson a second chance because you were having a thing with his dad! How am I ever supposed to have a good relationship with my boyfriend if my parents hate each other! You know what no. I don't care what you have to say I'm out."

I rushed out of the room, and out the door slamming the door behind me.

I went to the Dot. I had been there for about 20 minutes when Tyson Guthrie walked in.

When he saw me his eyes lit up a little. He walked over and sat across from me. Then he really looked at me.

"Sophie what happened?"

I wiped a couple tears from my eyes. "I kind of blew up on my mom and ran away."

"Tell me what happened."  
>For some reason I told him the whole story. Starting from when I left the auto shop. He listened quietly. He didn't speak until I was finished.<p>

"Well I hate to tell you this Sophie but you have to go back."  
>"What why?"<p>

"Because running away is never the answer."

"But don't you want to just get away from everything? Just me and you together, somewhere far away from here. We could live on the beach where it's warm and quiet and no one would ever find us."

Tyson studied me for a long time with an understanding look on his face. "You have no idea how much I want that. But we can't just run away because then nothing gets solved. I have family here that relies on me, not only my mom, but my grandmother and even my dad. And I have school. I have to finish and go to college so I can have a family of my own someday. And Sophie you have so much going for you. I know you don't see it but you do. You have your dad, and your mom. You are so smart and beautiful and talented. And someday maybe we will run away together but now isn't the time."

I rolled my eyes. "You always have the right thing to say don't you?"

"It's a gift." He said with a laugh. He took my hands in his. "Sophie, no matter how bad things at home get remember you always have me. But if you run away you won't have me anymore."  
>I was a bit shocked by this. So if I ran away from home Tyson was going to break up with me? That wasn't like him at all. But I guess his big thing with that was that his dad had run away from Tyson and his mom when they needed him most. And I guess he just didn't want me to do the same thing to my parents.<p>

"Alright, I'll go back… do you mind giving me a ride?"

Tyson dropped me off at my house at about 10. When I opened the door I found my house quiet. I guessed both my parents had gone to bed so I headed to my room. I got to the top of the steps when I heard footsteps down below me. I turned just in time to see my dad closing the front door.

"Dad?"

My dad looked up at me, a solemn look on his face. I quickly ran down the steps to him.

"What's going on?"

"You're mom and I... we just need some time apart."

"What?"

"She's staying in a hotel tonight. But she'll be back… she'll be back."

He looked so miserable and hopeless. It made me feel miserable too.

He pulled me into his arms once again and whispered "She'll be back baby, she'll be back I know it."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like it! More to come! :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

She didn't come back. It had been 3 days since my mother's disappearance and my father and I hadn't heard anything from her. She didn't even call. My mother leaving made my dad disappear too. After that night I barely saw him, he stayed in his office all day and we rarely talked. He ignored all calls, even ones from Adam. I was starting to get worried.

It was another sad and lonely night on that 3rd day. I was getting so lonely I thought I might go insane so to keep my sanity I called Tyson. He was the first person I called when I found out my mom had left and as always he calmed me down. When he picked up we exchanged our normal pleasantries and then very suddenly Tyson proposed that we go out. I agreed so 10 minutes later I told my Dad I was leaving and barely got a nod and jumped into Tyson's truck.

"Hey." I said once I was in the warm cab.

"Hey beautiful." Tyson said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes "Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's true."

"Tyson seriously I'm not in the mood."

"Alright, I'm sorry."  
>We sat in silence and Tyson drove and I thought.<p>

"So, where ya wanna go?" Tyson said after we had left my neighborhood.

"I don't care…"

"How about Little Miss Steaks?"

"Good with me." I said with a shrug.

Once we got there and were waited on by none other than Scarlett Thomas dressed in a cowgirl outfit and too much red lipstick Tyson tried to get me to talk.

"Look Soph. I know you are going through a tough time but I need you to talk to me, because I'm here for you and I want to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

For the first time in a couple days I smiled.

"I know you do and I'm tired of being such a bitch to you all the time. But I just have no idea what's going to happen and I don't know… I guess I'm scared because I don't really know what is going on in my mind…"

Tyson reached across the table and took my hands.

"It's ok Soph. I…" but Tyson was cut off by his phone ringing.

He looked at me and I nodded.

He let go of one my hands and looked at his phone.

"It's just a text." He said quietly putting his phone back into his pocket.

"From who?" I asked noticing the solemn look on his face.

Tyson cleared his throat. "My mom."

"Oh. How is she?"

"She's doing fine, I don't really see her much anymore."  
>"Why…" I sat there for a second in confusion. Then it sank in. "Did she...?"<p>

"Yep. She took the job in Nashville. She's in good old America living out her dreams…"

"Oh Tyson. I'm sorry I've been so caught up in me I completely forgot about that!"

"It's alright. Everything's fine… ish… my Dad moved into the house to watch me until I graduate."  
>"How's that going?"<br>"Actually not that bad. We keep our space. He goes to work, I go to school. And on Sunday we watch hockey together." He said with a slight smile. "It's actually not that bad."

"I'm glad." I said his smile making me smile.

"But I miss her." He said after a minute the smile disappearing. "She calls every once in a while but she's busy and I get that Nashville is a busy city. But I miss seeing her every day. You know?"  
>"Yeah… I know." I said looking down.<p>

There was a moment of understood silence and then Scarlett came back with her plastered smile and our food.

A good meal, and a shared hot fudge sundae later Tyson dropped me off at my house, and I waved at him as he drove away. Then I turned to my house and I instantly knew something was wrong. My mom's car was parked in the driveway. I walked slowly up the stairs, and opened the door. My mom was standing in the kitchen, her other suitcases in hand. I ran in, to see my dad sitting at the kitchen table. They weren't talking, or even looking at each other. They both looked at me when I walked in. My dad's eyes were dark, I could see no emotion, and my mom had tears trailing down her cheeks. Then I figured it out.

"No." I said surprised at how sharp my voice sounded.

"Sophie, honey…" my mom started but I didn't want to hear it. "No!" I said again angrily. "This can't be happening!"

"Sophie, please if you'll just calm down so we can have a discussion about this." My mom said. I looked at my dad, he was looking down at the cup in his hand, and he looked so different. And I hated her at this moment. I didn't even want to be in the same room as her, how could she do this to us, to him?

"No, I don't want to discuss anything with you!" I was almost screaming, tears building in my eyes.

"Sophie." My mom said reaching out for me but I backed away. "No." I whispered and then I ran upstairs.

I sat in my room for what felt like a really long time; finally I decided to take a chance for some food. I figured if anyone tried to talk to me, I'd just ignore them. I walked slowly down the stairs. Finally I was in the kitchen, I was a bit startled when I saw my dad sitting in the same position he had been in earlier. He didn't even look up when I walked in. It was silent for a couple minutes. Then he finally spoke.

"Your mother decided to stay here for one more night." I sat down next to him, he was still looking down.

"Then tomorrow, you guys will get moved into your new apartment."

"What?" this made him look at me, I hadn't meant to use a sharp voice with him, I was just really shocked to hear this. "Your mother thinks it's best if you live with her."

"No! I don't want to live with her! I want to live with you!" I said.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." He looked down again. "Can't you take her to court or whatever?" I said pleading.

"And who do you think would win that, your mom is a lawyer, I didn't even go to college. She has the steady income, and I'll be lucky if I still have this house in a couple weeks. And I don't want to lose you forever Sophie, at least this way, I can see you on weekends." This silenced me for a minute. Tears built in my eyes again. I felt so little and defenseless, like a 3 year old.

"Dad, I" I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to say next but I didn't get to finish anyway.

At that moment my mom walked in.

"Sophie, you should be getting in bed." My mom said.

I looked at my dad, but he was still looking down. I didn't say anything, I just stalked upstairs. I was so angry and I don't know when the idea first popped into my head, but walking upstairs I decided. I wasn't about to just sit here, and let my mother ruin my life. I wasn't just going to let her make me move, and never see my dad. I wasn't going to let her make me lose Tyson. I wasn't going to stay here at all. I was going to run away. I had to do it that night, before my mom made me move. But I didn't have a car, and I didn't want to take one of my parent's cars and have that reminder. I couldn't call Tyson because I didn't want him to know what I was doing. I didn't want to walk either, because where would I go. So finally I picked up the phone and did something I never thought I'd do. I dialed and hit send.

"Hello?"

"Scar, hey it's Sophie, I need a big favor."

2 hours later, both my parents were asleep and I texted Scarlett to come get me. I had packed myself a bag full of necessities. Some clothes, money, and my iPod. Now I grabbed it, putting my phone in my pocket and easing the door open. I turned off the light in my room. I walked carefully down the steps, I made it without any of the steps squeaking. I walked into the kitchen where I left a note on the table, a note to my parents telling them that I wouldn't be coming back. Then I quickly walked past the living room to the door. I was only 5 steps away when I heard a noise. For a moment my heart stopped, and then I quickly turned around. The noise had been a snore. I saw my dad sleeping on the couch, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, but for some reason I was. I took one last look at him.

"I'm sorry Dad." I whispered.

Then I turned back to the door and soon I was walking up to Scarlett's yellow beetle bug at the end of the street. As we drove away I took one last look at my house. It was so dark, and quiet. I wondered if my parents would even care when they woke up to find me gone, or if they even would notice at all. Whatever happened, there was no going back now.

Scarlett's mother was out of town, and was going to be gone for another week. So I figured that was the perfect place to stay. Scarlett promised me she wouldn't give me away, and for that I was really thankful. I knew that if I had called Angelina she would have told me how ridiculous I was being, but Scarlett understood. I would figure out where I would go after Scarlett's mom got home later. But for now, there was something I needed to do. Scarlett dropped me off at Tyson's house, which was only a block from hers. I told her I would walk back in the morning. I knew I was ready for this, and I knew I needed to do it. I needed to do it now because as soon as Tyson found out I had run away things would be done between us. Maybe I was being crazy, but it just felt right. When I tapped on Tyson's window it was 2:30 am. I tapped twice, and then I had a better idea.

I could hear Tyson's phone ringing, once, twice, and then "Hello?" he answered in a tired voice.

"Hey. Look out your window."

"What?" he moved back the curtain, when he saw me he smiled and I shut my phone. He opened the window slowly "Can I help you?" He said with a laugh.

"Just help me in!" I whispered.

He took my hand and helped me in. As soon as I was in I kissed him. He broke away and then looked me in the eyes

"You're not getting off that easy." He laughed turning around to close the window "What brings you here?"

I just looked down, I couldn't answer. He turned around and looked at me, but I couldn't meet his gaze.

"Sophie is something wrong?" He asked looking concerned. "No, everything's fine. I just, I want to be with you right now."

But it was too late, my mind was already going over everything that had happened that night. All of a sudden I felt so tired and sad. I shook my head, trying to clear it but it didn't help. Tyson took step towards me, and I had a flash of my mother in the kitchen. Oh my god, what had I done. I was so screwed. I had run away, and there was no way I could return now. Where was I going to live? I only had 300 dollars, which was barely enough to last me a couple weeks.

"Sophie." Tyson's voice brought me back to the present. "Are you ok?"

I blinked at him. "Yes, I'm fine." I replied surprised at how steady my voice sounded. Then I remembered why I had come. "Ty, I love you." He looked at me for a couple minutes

"I love you to Sophie. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I am, I promise." I smiled at him and he smiled back, a little unsure.

Then I kissed him, this cleared my head of everything. And I decided that I would figure everything out later. Right now, I just wanted to be with the boy I loved, why I still could be. I pushed him down onto his bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I didn't answer, I just kept kissing him, and I was, I knew it.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone vibrating on the table beside me. I rolled over and picked it up, it was a text from Scarlett, _When are you coming back?_ I sighed and looked over at Tyson, he was still asleep, and he looked so peaceful. So I texted Scarlett back _Soon._ I looked at Tyson again, I hated to leave him, especially after last night. But I knew he was the first place my parents would look and it was 8:00 already. My parents had probably already found my note, so I didn't have much time. I quickly got up and got ready to leave. I started for the window and then turned around to Tyson again. He was so perfect, and I knew when he found out what I had done he would hate me. So I walked back over and kissed his forehead. When I did he opened his eyes.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hey." I said back. He looked at the clock.

"Oh, you better get going. You supposed to be at Angelina's?" He asked

"Nah, Scarlett's." He laughed

"You should get a better cover story."

"You know, I actually like Scarlett now, surprisingly."

For a while we just looked at each other, and I hated myself for what I was doing.

"I should go." I said.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Then I kissed him one last time. I knew this was probably the last time I would get to kiss Tyson Guthrie and that broke my heart, but I tried not to think about it. We were still kissing when there was a loud knock on the door, then the sound of someone trying to turn the handle.

"Tyson!" I heard Tyson's dad yell. "Is Sophie in there with you?" "Umm no Dad, now can you go away I'm trying to sleep!" Tyson called back rolling his eyes.

"Open this door right now!" Tyson's dad said attempting to sound parental.

Tyson looked at me "You better go."

"Yeah." I replied and I knew I had to, but I didn't want to.

My phone vibrated again, this time it was a call, when I looked at it, I saw that the call was from my mother. I quickly turned off my phone.

"I love you." I said as I opened the window.

"I love you too." He said walking up behind me. When I was out Tyson closed the window after me, then looked at me for a minute before closing the curtain.

The whole walk back to Scarlett's house, I couldn't forget about Tyson. He was probably finding out now that I had run away. He was finding out that I had done something so stupid and selfish. And he probably hated me now. My mom was probably pacing, making a list of my friends and calling each one. I wonder if she had called Scarlett yet. I could picture everyone's reactions. Angelina's judgmental one, Luke's calm one, Tyson's angry one, but I couldn't picture my father's. I had no idea how he was acting right now. Was he angry, or sad, or understanding? Did, like Tyson, he hate me, or, like Scarlett, understand me? Finally I reached Scarlett's door. She opened it as soon as she saw me. Grabbing my hand and pulling me inside.

"Finally!" she said.

"Hey can I just go upstairs and get a shower first please, and then I'll tell you everything." I answered already walking up the steps.

"Ok, but answer me this. Did you sleep with him?"

I paused for a moment and then decided she deserved the truth. "Yes." I answered hating that of all people, the first person I told was Scarlett.

She giggled, and I instantly regretted telling her. Now that I had told Scarlett it would spread like wild fire. The funny part was, I really didn't care. I mean, it wasn't like I was going back to Degrassi. No way! My parents would defiantly find me there. So people could talk as much as they wanted, it didn't matter to me. I took a long shower, and then changed into some clean clothes. As soon as I opened the door to Scarlett's room she grabbed me.

"You have to get out of here!" She said quickly.

"What, why?"

"Because your mom is outside, someone must have found out you were staying here and called her."

"Oh my god." Was all I could say. Tyson, I had told him I was staying with Scarlett. How could I have been so stupid?

"You can get out the back, while I talk to her out front. I'll text you when they're gone. Just find some place to hang out and I'll come pick you up ok?"

I nodded, grabbing my bag, and then we ran down the steps. The doorbell was ringing rapidly.

"Go." Scarlett said pushing me towards the door.

I ran until I reached an alley. I stopped. I pulled a ponytail holder off my arm and tied my hair up, and then I put the hood of my sweatshirt up, and pulled on my sunglasses. Then I left the alley and walked towards the Dot. When I entered no one really looked at me. I walked to a table in the back, my back facing the entrance and then I took off my sunglasses. I ordered a coffee from, luckily a girl I didn't know. She looked older, in her early thirties maybe. I sat peacefully for a couple minutes. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Um, have you seen this girl in here this morning?" My dad. My heart skipped a beat as I slid down farther in my seat. I heard whoever he was talking to, take whatever picture he was holding from him.

"No Eli, I'm sorry." I heard my waitress reply.

"Well if you do, see her, please call me."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the waitress nod and hand back the picture and then I heard my dad leave. I wanted so badly to run after him and say I was sorry and beg him to take me home, but I knew I couldn't. I sighed and took another drink of my coffee. Then I thought of something else. Why hadn't the waitress turned me in, I mean, I wouldn't exactly call my attempt at a disguise convincing, but maybe I had just been lucky and my waitress didn't pay attention to her customers. Right as I was thinking this, my waitress slid into my booth, across from me. For a moment I just looked at her and then it sank in, she knew. I drew in a breath ready to explain myself but no words came out, so instead she spoke.

"If you think running away is easy it's not."

I took a minute to look at her. She had long black hair and brown eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said looking down at my cup.

"Sophie, I know who you are. You look just like your mother." When I looked up at her I was surprised to see she was smiling. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Alli DiMarco." She answered with a smile. "But I guess you would probably know me as Alli Bhandari."

* * *

><p>AN: Cliff hanger! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while! Stay tuned!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Alli Bhandari. I searched my brain. Then it clicked. Alli Bhandari, my mother's old friend from high school. She sent me a birthday card every year until turned ten. She and my mom used to spend hours on the phone but eventually the calls came less and less until they finally stopped. She was married to some guy named Johnny and I had no clue whether or not she had kids.

"You were my mom's best friend in high school…" I muttered.

"Yes. I was, but that's not the point. I want to help you out here Sophie."

"I am not going home so you can save your breath." I said sharply.

"I'm not going to make you go home, although that probably is the best idea."

"Then what do you want?" I didn't want to sound so sharp but I was already too tired to take this. And I really didn't want to see the reality of what I was doing.

Alli sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought. You are exactly like your mother."

I flinched at her words. I hated hearing that even more now.

Alli saw my reaction but didn't comment instead she moved on with her story.

"Anyway when I was a sophomore I decided to run away. I felt like my parents hated me and I thought running away was the only option. I thought I knew what I was doing, but in truth I had no clue what I was getting into. My friend took me in." She smiled when she mentioned this friend. I actually wondered if it was my mother. "But then things with him fell through. And I ended up alone on the streets. I got robbed and lost everything I had. I was just a high school kid; I couldn't live on my own so finally I decided to go home. When I finally did go home, things with my parents got better. They were so worried about me… I didn't realize how much running away could hurt my parents." Alli sighed.

Then I thought about what I was doing. The reality of my situation crashed right down on me like a wave that had been building and building and had finally crashed on the shore. I thought of my dad's worried expression. I thought of my mother wringing her hands thinking that this was all her fault. Blaming herself, hating herself, wishing things had happened differently. It was then I realized that no matter what my mother had done she was still my mom and I loved her. Then I thought about Tyson and our night together, and our whole relationship in general, and how he probably hated me now.

I felt tears burn my eyes, and I quickly pushed all these thoughts away.

"Well if you're finished… can I go now?" I said trying to make that sharpness return to my voice, but instead I sounded like a stupid little girl.

Alli looked at me for a while. "Sure Sophie, you can go. But I just want to make sure you know what you are doing."

"Of course I do. I mean… I think I… Yes I know what I'm doing." I stammered.

Alli gave me a knowing look. I ignored it and stood up.

"Thanks for the help." I said putting my sunglasses back on and grabbing my coffee.

I walked out the door without another look back. Then I walked.  
>I walked aimlessly, with no destination. It was dark and I was still walking. I didn't realize where I was until I saw a familiar house. The lights inside were all on and I could see that the TV was on in the living room. This was Tyson Guthrie's house. I stopped in front of it for a minute, wanting to go in but then moved on. Tyson was the last thing I needed to think about right now.<p>

A few blocks later I decided to turn my phone back on and check up on Scarlett.

"Hey." Scarlett whispered after a couple rings.

"Hey. What's going on? Can I come back now?"

I heard Scarlett shifting, pausing to think of a way to explain what happened after I left.

"Now, yes, but only for two nights. Your mom called mine and well she's coming back early, on the next flight."

It was quiet for a bit.

"Well it's better than nothing. I'll be there in ten."

As promised I stayed at Scarlett's for two nights. I decided to get a train ticket to where ever was the cheapest. Scarlett had even given me a couple extra hundred dollars that I swore to pay her back, and packed me some extra food to get me by.

Scar let me stay until the last possible moment. But when her mom pulled up, it was my cue to run out the back. That was the beginning of the worst couple days of my life.

On the walk to nowhere from Scarlett's I passed Tyson's house again. And because of my wonderful luck, Tyson was outside shooting hoops.

I put my head down and tried to walk quickly but sadly I think that's what gave me away. I was tired and not thinking clearly.

"Sophie?" I heard him call.

I kept walking, pushing my sunglasses closer to my face.

"Sophie Goldsworthy. I know that it's you. Stop and talk to me." Tyson yelled and I could hear anger in his voice.

I froze and turned around to see Tyson standing right behind me.

"Look I know you're mad and you probably really want to yell at me but I have a train to catch, thanks." I muttered and turned to walk away but Tyson was faster than me. He moved in front of me blocking my out.

"Sophie… I am really mad at you. Running away was a really stupid thing to do. I mean you put your mom and dad through hell. They're going insane looking for you and you're just wandering around. I'm surprised no one's turned you in yet. But you can still go home."

I took my sunglasses off and stared at him. "I can't go home. Not now, not ever."

"Why not?" Tyson asked.

"It's my parents. They hate each other and I just can't take it anymore. They're getting divorced officially now, and my mom wants me to move in with her. I just can't do it." I answered, surprised that no tears came.

"Soph, you don't think I get that? I've been through that too. I'm living that. It gets better I promise." Tyson said taking a step towards me.

I stepped back quickly. "No you don't get it. You're parents broke up when you were like two years old. You never knew what it was like to watch two people fall out of love."

Tyson looked at me for a couple minutes. "Your right I don't. But you can get through this Sophie and I'll be there for you through everything. I promise."

"I can't. I'm sorry." I said and then brushed past him.

I had taken no more than two steps when Tyson grabbed my arm and pulled me backward.  
>He wasn't trying to be rough; he was just trying to make me listen. I knew it then too, but I still whipped around and reflexively put my hand to his face.<p>

Oh my god. I just slapped Tyson Guthrie.

Tyson stared at me in disbelief. Then it sunk in.

"Do whatever you want Sophie. We're done forever." Tyson said stepping back.

I slipped my sunglasses back on my face. "Fine."

Then we both turned and I knew that was the last time I would see Tyson Guthrie. I loved him so much but we would've broken up in the end anyway. If I had learned anything it was that love, no matter how strong, never lasts.

The next couple days went by in a blur. I knew I needed to jet it to the train station but I just couldn't. I'll admit it, I was scared. I knew that if I got on a train I would be on my own. Right now I could just go home and get punished forever but still know everything was alright. But no, I couldn't go home, not to face my parents hating each other. I couldn't take that anymore.

So what was I still doing hanging around the streets of Toronto? I couldn't tell you.

I had almost run out of food, and was getting tired of sleeping in random places I found fit. I never, ever slept in alleys. Nope, that's like asking to get murdered. I went to the suburbs, found fields with high grass, and small patches of forest. It was all I had. I was lucky that it had warmed up; doing this in the winter would be insane. Of course doing this at all was pretty insane.

I finally got the courage to go to the train station one night when I couldn't sleep at all. I decided I had to do it now or I would never do it and end up getting caught.

So I headed for the city. I should have anticipated what came next.

It was dark and the streets were pretty much empty. A few drug dealers here and there, but no one seemed too threatening.

After a long walk I made it to the train station. It was closed, all locked up and dark. I should've known. I knew by morning I would lose my nerve.

"Damn it." I muttered, curing myself for being so stupid. There was no way I could do this. Why had I been so stupid?

I pushed my back against the wall and sighed. Then the tears came and I let them silently roll down my cheeks.

"Hey little lady you need some help?" I looked up to see a tall man standing in front of me. He looked dirty and mean. I have to admit I was a bit scared.

"No. I'm fine." I answered wiping the tears off my face and pulling my bag closer to me.

"You sure?" He persisted.

I nodded.

"Ok, ok. So what's a pretty little girl like you doing out here alone at this time of night?" He asked me.

"Just taking a walk I guess." I could hear my voice shaking.

"You know it's pretty dangerous to be taking a walk on these streets alone. Someone might take advantage of you." The man said taking a step closer to me.

I stepped back. "I should probably get home then. My parents are probably worried." I tried to push past him but he stopped me.

"Not so fast baby girl. What's in the bag?" He asked eyeing my small bag.

"Oh this thing?" I said looking down at the bag clenched in my hand. "Nothing…"

"Let me see it then."

"I really need to get home." I said trying to push past him again.

"Give me the bag." He said getting closer to me.

I pushed him back and started to run. He caught up with me fast. Before I knew what was going on he grabbed the bag out of my hands and my head was making contact with the pavement. I honestly saw stars. A few minutes later I was able to get up, but the man was long gone and so was my chance to get out of here. Everything I had left was in that bag, my IPod, clothes, and most importantly my money. I had nothing, and now I was hurt.

I managed to drag myself into an alley a couple feet away. I put my head back against the wall. I was going to die here.

I had given up all hope when I realized something. There was one thing that hadn't been in my bag, my cell.

I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. I couldn't do this anymore. I had to get help. I had to go home. I just needed to talk to someone. I needed to call someone who understood me.

I turned my phone on and dialed the number.

"Sophie?" My dad sounded tired. The sound of his voice made me start to sob.

My dad waited silently on the other end until I could talk.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. Can you please come get me?" I finally managed to say.

My dad was quiet for a moment. "It's ok baby. Where are you?"

"In an alley next to the train station." I whispered.

"I'll be right there Sophie. Everything is going to be ok."

My dad was there in minutes. He carried me to the car and we drove home in silence. Finally I could go home.

When we got home my mother was waiting for us at the door.

She ran towards me as soon as I was in the house and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh Sophie Rose! I am so sorry. I am so so sorry." She cried into my shoulder.

"It's ok mom, its fine. If anyone should be sorry it should be me."

My mom pulled away from me and held my hands.

"Go on upstairs and get a shower and then get into bed. We can talk about everything in the morning. Ok sweetie?"

I nodded and headed for the steps.

"Sophie." My dad called at me.

I stopped and turned towards him.

"Welcome home."

I smiled and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I am really sorry it's been taking me so long to update I keep getting really bad writers block. I hope you liked this chapter! More to come.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I woke up to the bright sun shining into my window. I laid there for a couple minutes wishing sleep would come back to me but it didn't. I sat up slowly and stretched out my arms. I had somehow completely forgotten the last couple weeks. The whole time getting ready I had no recollection, I guess I just wanted to block it. My sweet forgetfulness was ruined when I walked down the steps to see both my parents sitting at the kitchen table looking solemn.

"Sophie, can you come here for a minute please?" My mother called as soon as I hit the last step.

Reluctantly I made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey." I said surprised that my voice came out as a whisper.

My mother motioned for me to sit so I took my normal seat beside my dad.

"Sophie Rose. We need to talk." My mother said in her scary parental voice.

I sighed. "I know. I'm grounded for life. No cell and no friends. Not like I have any… If everyone didn't think I was a freak before they sure do now."

"You are in trouble, big trouble. You really worried us. But you're not grounded for life. Just until graduation: your graduation." My mom said.

"A whole year? Well I guess I deserve it…" I looked down for a minute.

Then my dad laughed. Seriously he laughed. My head shot up at the sound, not only because I was I ticked he was laughing at my misfortune, but this the first time I had heard my dad laugh in forever.

"Are you seriously laughing at me right now?" I snapped.

"Of course I am." He said with a smirk.

"Can I ask why?" I asked slowly.

"Because you aren't grounded that long Soph" He answered.

I looked over at my mother who also had a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Sophie, what you did was very wrong and we are very angry with you but we understand." My mom explained. I still didn't get it.

"You understand?"

"Yes. Your dad and I were so caught up in our bickering that we didn't see how much it was hurting you. So we aren't going to take your phone away or ground you for a year. You can keep your phone and you're grounded for a month." My mom said.

"We remember what it was like to be a teenager because it really wasn't that long ago," My dad said. "So just be happy you have young parents."

"I am. Guys I'm sorry about running away. It was just horrible and I wanted to come back home the minute I realized what I was doing. But you guys were fighting so much and I didn't want to move away. I was being really immature and I'm sorry."

"It's ok Sophie." My mom said softly.

"Thanks guys." I said standing up to leave.

"Wait Sophie there is one more thing." My mom said making me sit back down.

"Yeah?" I asked curious, yet a bit nervous.

"Your father and I talked about it and… we decided that you should stay here."

"Are you serious? That's awesome! But wait… when will I get to see you, mom?" I asked.

"Well we talked about that too and we decided maybe I should stay here too." Mom said with a smile.

"Wait, you mean you're staying together?"

"Well no not officially. We still have a lot to work out… But we're going to work at it." My dad said.

"It's going to be tough, but it's never been easy for us. But so many wonderful things have come from our relationship, like you for instance, that it out weighs all the bad." My mother said.

Then they looked at each other and smiled. I smiled too and then I got up and left them alone. I was so grateful for my parents. You really don't appreciate what you have until it's gone.

I spent the rest of the day trying to call Tyson. All I got was voicemail. My messages were short and sweet but I must have left 20 of them. Finally I gave up and went to sleep.

The next day was Monday, and my parents said that I had to go to school and get it over with. So I got ready, grabbed a cup of extra strong coffee and headed out the door. My dad drove me and tried making small talk but I was too nervous to answer him with anything other than a yes or no.

The thought of seeing Tyson scared the crap out of me. I had no idea what I was going to say. I mean what could I say? I'm sorry for sleeping with you and then smacking you in the face? No that definitely isn't good. The thought of this made me look over to my dad. I thought about how he would react if he found out what I had done with Tyson so many nights ago. I know. His eyes would go dark and his voice would go cold. He'd probably go to great lengths to kill Tyson… so I planned on leaving that part out of my story.

Too early my dad pulled up in front of Degrassi and I was forced to leave that safety of my car.

For the first time in my whole life all eyes were on me. Judging eyes, harsh eyes, sympathetic eyes. Seriously you would think I killed someone or something. I wasn't pregnant or just coming back from jail but these people stared at me like I had.

Gotta love high school…

I scanned the crowd for Scarlett my last remaining friend, but she was nowhere to be found. So I just pushed my way through the groups of people to the front door. I head to the library and sit down at a computer. I turn my IPod on loud and stick my head phones in my ears and start a game of solitaire.

When the bell rang I didn't hear it. I only noticed when I saw the huge groups of teenagers moving through the hall. I stood up quickly and logged off. But it was too late. This was Tyson's first class of the day and here I was looking like an idiot. When he walked in at first he didn't see me, when he did though his eyes dropped to the floor and he pushed past me. I guess I should've expected that but it hit me hard. I rushed off to my first class with tears in my eyes. Could Tyson ever forgive me?

As graduation grew near all hope that Tyson would ever talk to me again was lost. I had tried multiple times but he just flat out ignored me. His eyes just went right through me like I wasn't there. It sucked being like this with Tyson. Even Scarlett had tried talking to him but he just didn't want to make up with me. I didn't blame him. I was a total bitch to him and there was no way to make it up to him.

"But honestly you would think he would get it ya know?" Scarlett said one day at lunch. We were sitting in the Zen garden. "I mean you obviously weren't in your right mind."

"Scar, seriously…" I muttered. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

She gave me an annoyed look. "Fine, I gotta go I left my math book in my locker. If we aren't going to gossip might as well study."

I laughed "Alright…" Then she left me there alone, which was fine with me a break from her voice was very much needed at the moment.

I packed up my hardly touched lunch and pulled out my phone. No new messages… Why am I surprised? I am about to get up and go after Scarlett when someone sits down next to me.

"Luke?" I said surprised and nervous. We hadn't talked in forever and we didn't talk much then either. You might remember him from the very first chapter of this winding story. Luke Daniels, he took Angelina's side in the whole debacle that ended our small group.

"Hey Sophie, long time no see." His voice was deep and emotionless as always. I had always thought he was mysterious, the other girls as in the cheerleaders thought he was just a freak.

"Yeah… how you been?" I asked him feeling really awkward.

"Well better than you… but not great."

"You heard…" I said.

"Sophie, everyone knows." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"Yeah… it really, really sucks." I said looking down.

"Alright now to the point, Angelina has been bugging me ever since you came back…" He started, now he felt extremely awkward. "Look she misses you a lot, we both do. So can you girls just make up?"  
>"I dunno Luke… I don't think…"<p>

"Just stop there alright? I don't even remember what you two idiots were fighting about in the first place but she's really sorry."

I gave a sigh. "We can be acquaintances, maybe."

"I can't go back and tell her maybe Sophie…"

"Why can't she just come here and talk to me herself?"

"Honestly? She's terrified of you, said you snapped at her last time."

I had been a bit too harsh on Ange but there was already so much going on in my head.

"I'll talk to her later alright?" I said.

"Fine" He said and then left without another look back.

After school I found Angelina at her locker. She would be staying late today for newspaper.

"Hey Ange" I said quietly.

She shut her locker quickly and gave me a horrified look. "Okay just so you know I didn't send Luke to talk to you! It's just even since we've been dating he's been pushing me to talk to you and…"

"Wait a minute you and Luke are dating?" I asked in total shock.

Angelina blushed a bit. "Well… yes… For a month now I think. I know it sounds crazy but it just kinda happened."

"They grow up so fast…" I said in a nostalgic voice, wiping an invisible tear off my face.

We stood there in silence for a moment.

"Ya know I could go into one big long apology speech but why don't we just say it's water under the bridge…" I stuck my hand out. "Truce?"

She shook it lightly "Truce."

Then we hugged briefly and she headed off to newspaper.

My parents were at marriage counseling or as my mother called it "couples therapy" much to my dad's horror. So I really didn't want to go home. I decided to just stay in the library and do all my homework for the night. On my way there I passed the gym. The door was propped open and someone was playing basketball inside. I peeked in with curiosity only to see Tyson. From the looks of it he wasn't doing this for fun. He was missing every basket and he got more and more furious with each throw. Eventually he just got so mad he knocked over the stand with the remaining basketballs on it. Then he walk over to the stands in defeat and sat down with his head in his hands.

Before I knew what I was doing I was stumbling into the gym. He didn't hear me or if he did hear me he didn't look up. I sat down beside him.

"Tyson?" I said hesitantly.

He raised his head up slowly and looked me in the eye. "Sophie."

I didn't know what to say and the tone in his voice told me that he didn't want my company so I got up and started to leave.

"Soph… don't go…" Tyson called after me.

I turned back to him.

"We need to talk." He said finally.

"Really? Did you just think of that because that's what I have been trying to do since forever ago." I spat out at him.

"I know and I was being an ass but honestly Sophie what did you expect?"

I studied him and then moved over and sat back down next to him. "I understand Ty, I do. I get that we're over and I get that I was wrong." I sighed. "Love doesn't last anyway ya know… It's there and then one day poof it's gone. I guess that's kind of what happened with us."

"No Sophie, that's not what happened with us."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I haven't stopped loving you, not even for one second." He said.

I was taken aback because I honestly thought he hated me.

"I haven't stopped loving you either Ty. It was wrong of me to run away…"

"It was wrong of me to compare you to my dad…" he muttered.

"Just like my mom and dad we've got some big issues." I said managing a smile.

"We sure do…" Tyson laughed "But doesn't everyone?"

I shrugged "I guess so."

It was once again quiet as we searched for what to say.

"It can't happen again…" He said. "Not until we're sure we're going to be together."

I knew what he was talking about. "So how about we don't count that time. We both become virgins again!"

"I don't think you can do that…" Tyson said.

"Of course you can. You just have to bathe in holy water…"

"How about we just say it was a mistake and wait until we're married." He suggested.

"Married? Are we back together?"

Tyson stood up and grabbed me. He spun me around romantic movie style and kissed me. I had missed his lips and his strong arms so much that I never wanted to let go.

"I am always going to be here for you Sophie, no matter what. And nothing you do is going to change that. I'll be here… that is if you'll have me…"

"Of course you idiot!" I said and I couldn't stop the huge grin.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked me.

"That would be great…" I said with a sigh.

We worked together to clean up his mess of basketballs and then we headed out. Once we were in that old beat up truck I looked at him with a smirk.

"You know… my parents aren't home… why don't you stay for a bit."

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Sophie… didn't we just talk about this?"

"We did, but I don't know. I don't think we can forget about it unless we have another time to block it out…"

"That makes no sense Soph."

"Of course it does, now drive me home!"

He did as he was told and then came inside with me. I'll leave what happened next up to your imagination.

When it was time for Tyson to leave, before my parents got home (I was grounded), I kissed him at the door.

"I love you Tyson Guthrie…" I whispered.

"And I love you Sophie Goldsworthy."

And at the moment I let myself believe that love could stay forever.

"Alright say cheese!" Jenna said with a smile and the camera flashed.  
>She was taking a picture of me and Tyson. We were standing outside of Degrassi.<p>

Jenna came back from Nashville a couple days after Ty and I made up. She was unsuccessful but all together just happy to be home. K.C. had made a promise to Tyson that he would stay in his life. They see each other almost every weekend and some week days and in fact he's here right now at Tyson's graduation.

"I can't believe my baby is a high school graduate!" Jenna said tears filling her eyes.

"Mom please" Tyson said quietly giving her a hug. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Uh yeah it is." I said. "It's a huge deal."

"Thank you Sophie!" Jenna said.

Tyson just rolled his eyes. "Mom the college I'm going to is only about 20 minutes from the house. And I'll still be living at home!"

"I know, I know but it's just that my little boy is all grown up." Jenna wiped another tear away.

Tyson smiled at his mom and they had a moment. A moment where their eyes locked and no one really could understand what was going on but those two.

Then Jenna looked away with a dazzling smile returning to her face. "Well we better get going there's a graduation party awaiting us!"

Everyone wondered away chatting and laughing but I stayed behind.

Tyson looked back at me. "What's wrong?"

"It's all going to change now isn't it?" I asked.

"Nah" Tyson answered simply. "Just as long as you don't go after some super hot high school guy."

I laughed "And as long as you don't meet a super gorgeous college girl…"

"Come on Sophie don't you trust me?"

"It's not you I don't trust, it's those hormones of yours."

"Sophie why would I even look at other girls when I have everything right here in front of me?" Tyson said making this another one of those movie moments.

I smiled and kissed him. "You're annoyingly sweet."

"I know, it's my goal in life to conflict your emotions."

I rolled my eyes "Now at this party will there be cake?"

"Of course!"

"Then what the hell are we doing still standing here! Come on!" I said with a laugh.

It's too cliché to say we all lived happily ever after. So I decide to end this story with words of truth.

That summer Tyson and I spent every minute together and then it was over too soon. He's majoring in music and me well I just graduated from high school.

I plan to go to the same college as Tyson but I am currently undeclared.  
>As for my parents, things are still a bit rough with them. But if it wasn't that way I would have to be worried. Tyson's dad kept to his word and has become a huge part of Tyson's life.<p>

And me and Tyson… Well I don't know what's going to happen with us. But I don't stress about it. Right now we're taking things one step at a time. We are growing up together and just having a good time. I still feel something deep inside when he kisses me and I pray every night that it never goes away. But if one day it does I know I'll be okay, because even if Tyson and I go our separate ways he'll always be the boy who changed my life. And I'll remember the good times we had together with a smile and I'll recycle all the bad.

But if by some stretch of fate we are together forever then I will forever be happy. And we will fight, and we will still have rough times. But I'll know that it's all worth it.

So I'll leave it up to you to speculate. For now I am just going to close my eyes and step into the unknown. Because sometimes your future can shock you and sometimes things don't go as planned.

But that's not always a bad thing.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey so that's the closer. I couldn't bring myself to end it. Please review I would really appreciate some last words on this. My first fanfic is complete *Tear* I'm sorry it took me so long to update I just had to sit down and do it! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of marching on.<p> 


End file.
